White paladin:A star wars story
by Agent of literature
Summary: When a young Jedi who escaped order 66 and has been on the run comes across a robotic white lion,he becomes apart of an all new war against a 10,000 year old tyrant,now the paladin of the white lion,Naxon salmo'k must fight with the demons of Voltron's past...and his own. (Written for Gabeherndon308) (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Book 1:The lion in the snow

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,AND TODAY,I INTRODUCE AN ALL NEW STORY FROM THE MIND OF GABEHERNDON308,WITHOUT FURTHER ADO,HERE IS WHITE PALADIN:A STAR WARS STORY.)

A LONG TIME AGO,IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY….

'AT A TIME WHEN PEACE SEEMED TO BE CERTAIN,AND THERE WAS NO WAR OR THREAT TO THE UNIVERSE,THE GALRA EMPEROR ZARKON BEGINS HIS ASSAULT ON THE PLANET ALTEA,HIS MISSION,FIND AND CAPTURE THE DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE…..VOLTRON.'

The night sky of Altea seemed to be the only thing at peace at the moment,that is until a huge explosion appeared,as another Altean ship blew up and fell to the ground in a blaze close to the castle of lions,where the king of Altea,King Alfor,his daughter Allura,her handmaiden Arianna,and the royal advisor to the family Coran watched in shock and horror as they watched their kingdom fall,as this continued,an image appeared on the screen,as a ferocious looking alien appears.

"Zarkon."Alfor said in vain.

"Your fleet has been destroyed Alfor."The Galra emperor said.

"I will be there shortly to claim Voltron."

The screen then went blank to show a Galra ship fire upon the castle.

"Father,we must form Voltron before it's too late."Allura said to her father.

"That's gonna be kine of hard without a black paladin your highness."Arianna said.

"She's right,and even if we could it's already too late."The king said.

"We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands."

"We can't give up hope."

"I'm sorry my daughter,if all goes well,I will see you soon."

Alfor then gently placed his hand on the side of her face and with a mysterious light,caused her to be knocked out.

"Father!"She said before passing out completely.

"I love you Allua."The king said,as she fell.

Before she hit the floor,Arianna came up and caught her.

"Coran,help me get her into the pod."Arianna said,as Alfor went to the controls.

As Coran and Arianna held Allura,Alfor brought up the pods.

"What about you your Majesty?"Coran asked as he set Allura into the pod.

"I am going to ensure the lions escape and send the castle of lions off Altea."Alfor said,as he brought up two more pods.

"But,without you,there will be no one to pilot the red lion."Coran argued.

Alfor looked at Coran,then back at the controls,as Allura entered stasis.

"There will be someone to pilot the red lion Coran,as there will be someone to pilot all the lions,I don't know how or when,but Voltron will return,now you and Arianna must get into the other two pods."

Arianna and Coran looked at each other and both moved to enter the pods.

"Good luck your majesty."Arianna said,to which the nodded his head.

"I never thought it would end this way."Coran said as he entered the pod.

"Neither did I old friend,but Coran."

Coran turned and looked at the king.

"She must never know the truth."Alfor said.

Coran looked at the pod that Arianna was in and nodded his head,Alfor then activated his pod and Coran too,entered stasis.

As the pods dropped into the floor,a single tear fell his eye,he then went to work at preparing too send the lions out into the cosmos,he also set up a launch sequence too send the castle of lions off world,he made his way too a display room,where the uniforms of all the paladins were,he checked to make sure that all the bayards were hidden,with the exception of the black one,he also noticed one other was missing,before he could think much on it,there was an explosion felt throughout the whole castle.

"What's happened?"He said in his comm.

"King Alfor,the Galra have breached the main hall!"A guard said back.

"Do not let them in,I'm on my way,do not let them in."

Down in the main hall,Altean troops were fighting hard too keep the Galra back,eventually Alfor arrived at the and with sword in hand,he moved too strike down Galra troops as he made his way too the front door,but try as he might,the Galra just kept coming.

"There are too many!"One Altean said.

"Just hold the line,we'll push them back."Alfor said,but in all honesty,even he was starting too doubt that they could hold them back,and with time running out for the launch and deployment of the lions,the Galra might ruin everything.

Suddenly,multitudes of Galra troops were wiped out by one long slash,making them explode,looking to see where it came from,Alfor saw an Altean woman,wearing Altean armor walking through the remaining Altean troops.

"Melenor?"Alfor said in shock,but managed too find the will to embrace his wife.

"Alfor."Melenor said,as she embraced her husband.

"Is it done?"

"Yes,but I beg you,go to the pods and be there when our daughter wakes."

"I am a paladin of Voltron,and the queen of Altea,and your wife,I will not leave your side or abandon our people,and don't you dare expect me to."

Seeing there was no arguing with her,Alfor addressed the remaining troops.

"The castle of lions is about to take off,and the lions of Voltron are about too scatter across the universe,we must buy enough time for this too take place."He began.

"Understand me when I tell you,Altea will most likely fall today,and we will all possibly die,but in time,the legendary defender will return,and defeat Zarkon,but today,we don't fight to survive,we fight to preserve,today,we fight for the hope of the future!"

With that last cry,Alfor,Melenor,and the remaining Alteans charged out of the castle and into the fray of Galra troops,as the last Altean stepped out,the doors closed shut,never to be open again.

The Alteans fought bravely,as they took down multiple Galra,Alfor and Melenor defeated many Galra as well,even in their old age they were still very much in their prime,in a sort,

But though they were doing fairly well on their own,eventually the tide did not turn in their favor,as suddenly something appeared from above,that sent a shockwave through all of the Alteans.

Looking to see what it was,Alfor and Melenor looked in shock to see it was none other then Zarkon himself.

"Melenor run!"Alfor said.

But before the queen could do so,she was suddenly blasted from behind,as Alfor looked,he saw a limb woman in a roab with some sort of energy emitting from her hands.

"It can't be."Alfor said,as Melenor got up and the newcomer.

"Oh no."she said.

"ALFOR!"Zarkon shouted from behind.

"Bring to Voltron at once."

"I can't do that Zarkon,please don't make me fight you."Alfor said.

"If you will not give me Voltron,then you will give me your life."

Alfor looked hesitant,but readied himself nonetheless,the two charged at each other and began to fight.

Meanwhile,Melenor was holding off the newcomer as much as she could.

"You don't have to do this,we can find a way too save you and Zarkon."She said,as she held up her shield as the newcomer blasted some sort of dark energy tolds her.

"All we need is Voltron,now hand it over to us immediately!"the strange woman said.

Suddenly,the ground they were standing on began to shake,as the castle of lions began lift up from the ground.

"What is this,what have you done?"Zarkon asked.

"I'm sending the lions away from you,you will never touch them."Alfor said.

Zarkon then pushed Alfor back and went to contact the fleet,Melenor saw this and managed too force the newcomer back,and sent a whip at Zarkon's wrist in order to keep him from activating it,but that left her back unguarded and the newcomer fired some of her dark energy at the Altean queen,although it was painful,Melenor was both stubborn and strong willed,she held onto Zarkon with all her might,but Zarkon's brute streanth proved to much for her,as he jerked her forward towards him,he was already too stab her,but Alfor managed too cut the line and stop Melenor from flying into Zarkon.

The four looked up and that the castle was getting closer too the atmosphere,when suddenly five objects flew out of it,three,which had blue,yellow,and green streams flying out behind them flew in seperate directions and disappeared,however,two others flew back down too the four,as a red lion and a white lion crashed down and sent Zarkon and the newcomer flying,the two lions then roared a fierce roar.

"The lions."Melenor said is awe and shock.

"They came back for us."Alfor finished.

The two looked up into the sky and saw the castle of lions disappear completely.

As Zarkon got up,and saw that Voltron was pretty out of his grasp,he let out an angry cry and charged forward,striking Alfor down in the process,the red lion reacted,but before it could do much,Zarkon struck it down as well,making it shut off in the process.

The white lion then stepped over Melenor and the down Alfor,as a real lion would do for it's cubs and roared at Zarkon.

Zarkon readied himself too attack,but he never got the chance,as the white lion fired a blast from its mouth and sent him flying.

"Emperor Zarkon!"the newcomer said,as she ran up to him,she looked back and saw that the white lion,Alfor,and Melenor were gone.

"Emperor Zarkon is down and we possess the red lion,request immediate transport off Altea."She said.

Immediately,a Galra battleship came upon them and lifted them up into it's haul and flew off.

"Take the red lion and place it in a separate corner of the ship,and get Emperor Zarkon to the healing chamber.."

"No need."Zarkon said,as he came to.

"I'm fine."

"Emperor Zarkon,we must get you to a healing chamber,you took extreme hit from the white lion."

"The only thing I need,is too see Altea destroyed."

"Sir?"

"Destroy Altea Haggar,just as Alfor destroyed Daibazaal."

The newcomer(now known as Haggar)at first seemed reluctant to go along with it.

"Is there a problem?"Zarkon asked.

"No lord Zarkon."

"Then do it,and find the other lions."

Not long afterwards,one of the weapons on one of the Galra ships began to produce an enormous amount of energy upon Altea and the planet began too fall apart.

In another part of the planet,the white lion stood on a hill with Melenor and Alfor right below her.

"You must go."Melenor said to the lion.

"If you stay here,you could die too,don't worry about me,this is my choice."

The lion(though it showed no emotion,seemed hesitant.

"You've done your duty,now go,and rest up for the war that is upon us now,go."

The lion then stood up straight and gave one final roar before jumping into the air and flying away into the unknown.

As the lion left her sight,Melenor looked at her lifless husband in her arms,and looked around her as Altea fell apart,and as the Galra empire flew off into space,the planet Altea became no more.

WHITE PALADIN:A Star Wars Story

Book one:Defenders

A portal suddenly opened on the ice planet of Hoth,as the white lion flew towards the planet,it flew across several icy climates before landing on a cliff and shut off,unfortunately,the ground it was standing on gave way and it fell into the icy graves of Hoth.

'THE LION IN THE SNOW!'

10,000 YEARS LATER….HOTH.

On a bright and snowy day,a stardestroyer was floating over the icy landscape,as TIE fighters flew by through the air.

Inside the stardestroyer,two stormtroopers were dragging a young man about nineteen through the ship and into an interrogation room,they then strapped him a table and restrained him activating some sort energy field that kept him subdued for the moment.

The door opened again,as a commanding officer came in with a pad in hand.

"Wake up!"He said as he slapped the prisoner in the face.

The young man began to come too as he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Can I talk to your manager,I need to file a complaint with the way you empire folks treat your guests."The young man said.

"You'll have more to complain about when we're done with you."

"Oh what are you going to do,bore me too death,cause let tell you something admiral pigface,you don't scare me."

The door to the interrogation then opened again,revealing a feminine figure walking into the room,she had on the usual inquisitor uniform with the spinning lightsaber on her back,she had on a mask that concealed her face,and she had white head things that you could clearly see on the back of her head,which would tell you that she was tholothian.

"That on the other hand."The young man said.

"This is the Fourth sister."The commander said.

"I'm well aware of who she is,how've you been sis."

"Your related?"

"No."both the fourth sister and the young man said.

"But this one has eluded me for quite some time."The fourth sister said.

"And now that has finally come to an end."

She grabbed the pad that the commander was holding and began too read it.

"Naxon selmo'k,born on the Lothal,trained under Master Yoda till the age of thirteen,then was assigned to Obi wan-kenobi after the battle of Christophsis alongside Ahsoka tano who assigned too another jedi that day."

"That would be your boss,you know,the guy with the black cape and respirator?"Naxon said in a little bitterness at the mention of Anakin skywalker.

"We've been looking for you for awhile now."The fourth sister continued,not really paying attention to what Naxon said.

"And it's been quite difficult too say the least."

"Well that's because I didn't want you too find me."

"But we did find you."

"Only because I wanted you too."

"I doubt that."

"I don't."

The fourth sister looked intently at Naxon before asking the question of the hour.

"I'm only going to ask you this once."She said.

"Where is Kenobi?"

"I don't know."Naxon said with a straight face.

"And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"I believe you."

She then began to use the force to make him talk.

"I just don't believe you don't know where he is."

"We're doing this...now..I see."Naxon said between grunts.

He faced down the fourth sister,doing his best to resist her power.

"Something is hidden."She said.

"In the back of your mind,but it's a blur,it's something new,what are you hiding?"

"Not..telling...you!"Naxon said through the pain again.

The fourth sister kept pushing and pushing and pushing,but everytime she seemed too get one step closer,she was pushed ten steps back,eventually it got to the point where the room began too shake,the equipment sparked,and things began too rise,the commander soon saw this.

"Um,Inquisitor?"He began to say.

"Not now."She replied.

Suddenly,a pipe burst and steam began too blow from it.

"Mam."The commander said again.

"Shut up."

Wires then fell through the ceiling.

"Fourth sister stop!"

The fourth sister then stopped and both she and Naxon began too breath hard.

"You are strong Salmo'k,I'll give you that."She said as she breathed hard.

"But your nothing but a joke."

"Well that may be."Naxon said as he too breathed hard.

"But tell me,am I a funny joke."

Having had enough of his annoyance,the fourth hit Naxon across the face,knocking him out in the process.

"We'll see how funny your jokes are when lord Vader gets a hold of you."She said.

"Take him to his cell!"

Just then,two stormtroopers came in and took the unconscious Naxon away.

"How soon can we be on our way?"

"We can be ready in less than ten minutes."The commander said.

"Make it six,I do not want to give Salmo'k anytime too escape."

"Yes mam."

The commander then ran off to go give orders,leaving the inquisitor to contemplate something Naxon said.

'Only because I let you.'

"What do you mean by that Naxon?"She said to herself.

As the cell door opened,the stormtrooper threw Naxon into it,after the door closed he started to come to.

"Ow."He went as he touched his head.

"Woman packs a wallop."

As he got up,he moved to sit on the bed and began too calm his mind and focus.

"Now."He said.

"Where are you."

It had been three years since the fall of the jedi order,and in all honesty,Naxon knew very well where Obi wan kenobi was,but he chose to go on his own,he remained on the run from the empire for quite some time,having a few encounters with the inquisitors along the way,especially the fourth sister.

And while he made it his mission too keep out of and off the empires radar,he really did allow himself to get captured and taken to the stardestroyer on Hoth,because he suddenly felt a great source of energy there,believing it to be a fellow Jedi,he made his way to some stormtroopers and willingly started a fight with them,and got himself arrested.

Now here he was,sitting a cell,trying to find this source,as he thought more and more and focused more the signature,he suddenly saw the face of some sort of mechanical thing with yellow eyes,and a loud roar,his eyes then shot opened.

"What was that?"He said to himself.

"You must not let them get their hands on it."A voice said in Naxon's head.

"What?"He said out loud.

"You must escape and retrieve the power source,before the empire gets wind of it immediately."

"How do I do that?"Naxon asked the voice.  
But the voice spoke no more.

"Great speak in riddles,but not how to get out of here."

He then thought for a few minutes,before thinking of something on the spot.

Outside the cell door,two stormtroopers were standing guard,when they heard a commotion inside.

"Guards,GUARDS!"Naxon shouted.

"Oh it hurts,I think Fourth sister did something,ooooooh!"

Then it was quiet,the stormtroopers walked into the cell and found Naxon lying on the floor,as one of the stormtroopers walked up to him,Naxon suddenly swung his legs and wrapped them around the troopers,making him fall,the other trooper was about to fire,but Naxon grabbed the first troopers gun and fired at the second one killing him,he the pointed the gun at the other and shot him too.

Naxon then walked out of his cell and closed the door behind him,he began to make his way through the ship,trying too find the storage room where his stuff might be,he also had to do his best at not alarming the crew of the ship.

Meanwhile,the fourth sister and two stormtroopers were making their way to Naxon's cell,when they saw that the troopers guarding it were gone.

"Where are the guards?"She asked,she immediately opened the cell door and saw the two dead troopers.

"Sound the alarm!"She ordered.

Meanwhile back with Naxon,he had finally managed to find the storage room,where his stuff was.

"There you are my little friend."He said,but then the alarm started going off.

"Uh-oh."

He immediately ran out the storage room with his stuff in his hand,only to come upon several stormtroopers.

"It's the prisoner,Blast him."they said,but Naxon was one step ahead of them,as he fired on them first,killing them instantly,he then ran in the opposite direction,as he ran,he placed a belt around his waist that had a blaster on one side,and his lightsaber of the other,he then moved too put his black trench coat on as the alarm continued too blast.

Back with the fourth sister,she along with the stormtroopers came up onto the commander.

"Mam,we've had reports that Salmo'k is heading to the loading dock."the commander said.

"He's also retrieved his weapons as well."

"He's trying too escape,dock all Tie fighters,don't let him escape!"

Naxon eventually arrived at the docking bay,and came upon two stromtroopers guarding a Tie fighter,he fired at both and took out both,he then began too make his way to the Tie fighter,when suddenly more shots began to ring out,more stormtroopers appeared on the scene.

Naxon took cover behind a crate to avoid getting shot,he occasionally would take a shot at one,but would immediately have to take cover again,he looked towards the direction of the Tie and began too take deep breaths before making a run for it towards the Tie fighter,even with multiple shots ringing out at him,he then jumped to the Tie fighter and began too climb in.

"He's in the Tie fighter,take it out!"One stormtrooper said.

Inside the Tie fighter,Naxon was trying to get the small vessel going.

"Come on start!"He said,he then hit the controls and it started up.

"A bit cliche but I'll take it."

The Tie fighter then lifted up from the ground and began to fly out of the hanger,just as it flew out,the fourth sister came into the hanger and saw it fly out.

"Don't just stand there you idiots,after him!"She yelled,and several stormtroopers moved too get inside their Tie fighters as well.

As Naxon flew around,he tried to figure out where the source could be,but he didn't have long to think as enemy Tie fighters were firing on him and the star destroyer was firing their weapons on him too.

"Yes this is why I love flying!"Naxon said as he moved his Tie towards the star destroyer.

He lead the Tie fighters that were on his tail towards the star destroyers blaster cannons,he then began to maneuver his way around the lasers,allowing them too hit the Ties behind him,he then went down to where he was under the destroyer,he then shot up into the air after coming out from underneath bringing many Tie fighters with him.

"Ok,let's see if this still works."He said to himself.

He flew up a little higher,higher,higher,until he reached the astro belt,he then shut off the Tie fighter and then went into free fall,as he did,he began firing upon the Tie fighters,destroying them as he went,as he got closer to the ground,he moved to turn the Tie back on,but it wouldn't do so.

"Uh-oh."he said,and began hitting the controls,but it didn't work.

"I guess really doesn't strike twice."

He tried messing with the controls,but the ship just wouldn't budge,he then closed his eyes,when he suddenly felt the strange energy again,he opened his eyes,pushed a button and the Tie came to life,he then flew up before he came in contact with the ground.

He began to fly away,when suddenly he felt the ship getting blasted,looking behind him,he saw a particular Tie fighter following him,and felt the presence of the fourth sister in it.

"If you want something done right."She said to herself.

"Oh boy."Naxon said.

He began to fly away as fast as he could,but her shots just kept hitting him.

"Go away Sister,it's not gonna work out for us,we're just too different,I want the galaxy too be free of your boss,and you want to kill everyone in sight."

"And I'll start with you!"

The fourth sister then fired on Naxon's Tie fighter again and took out one of the wings.

"If I'm going down,your coming with me."He said as he turned the Tie around and made a direct course for her Tie fighter.

"Oh Karabast."She said.

"Bye!"Naxon said as he jumped out of the Tie fighter and it made contact with the Fourth sister's Tie fighter and created a huge explosion

Naxon landed hard on the snow and even rolled around in the snow,he finally came to a stop and landed on his back as the wind began to blow.

"Yeah!"he said half heartedly.

"Take that you stupid people."

He then slowly began to get up and move away.

"Gotta find somewhere to hide till they move on."He said to himself.

As he moved on,night began to fall on the planet and the temperature began to extremely low,and to make matters worse,the wind began too blow so hard,it created a blizzard.

"Oh this is just great,fantastic,can anything else go wrong?"

He soon regretted asking that,cause as soon as he said that,he heard a high pitch sound behind him,looking he saw the color red in the snow and soon froze.

"No way."He said to himself.

The red light soon jumped into the air and began to fall towards him,he ignited his own lightsaber and blocked the red with his own white blade.

"Think you could get rid of me that easily?"The fourth sister said.

"Kind of,yeah."Naxon said,and the two began to fight.

The two clashed against each other through the snow,as their lightsabers clashed against each other and the snowflakes that were falling down and melting on impact,Fourth was agile and able to keep up with Naxon,who was having a hard time due to him being cold and wet.

They continued to strike each other for several seconds,until they forced their lightsabers againist each other,Fourth then caused her lightsaber to start spinning.

"Oh come on!"Naxon exclaimed,as he jumped back to avoid being hit

The Fourth sister continued too swing her lightsaber around,as Naxon continued too avoid being hit,he then managed to find an opening and used the force to push her back,as she came to a stop she went too use the force on him as well,but Naxon was one step ahead of her and used the force himself,and the two force power pressed against themselves.

The power became so great,that it began to cause the ground beneath them too shake and crack,eventually they were forced to stop and they charged towards each other,but before they could connect,the ground gave way and they both fell to the abyss below.

(Flashback:13 years earlier)

LOTHAL…..

A little boy ran through the streets of Lothal as several older men(one being human,and two being aliens)chased after him,the boy had just stolen some food from the man,and they didn't take to kindly to that.

Eventually the boy ran into an allyway,where he bumped into a man in roabs,as the young boy looked up,he saw that the man was dressed like a monk,had straight almost long dark brown hair,and a bit of scruff.

As the boy looked up at this man,the men who were chasing him had caught up to him,one of them even grabbing him.

"Come here boy."One of them said.

The man in the roabs didn't like what he just saw.

"Excuse me?"He said.

"But has this boy done somthing to deserve such treatment?"

"He stole from us."The human said.

"What's it to you?"

The man looked down at the boy and had pity in his eyes,as he could see the boy was worse for ware.

"What if he was to give what he stole back,would you let him be?"

"Your obviously aren't from around here,in this neck of the woods,you steal from us,you get burned,even if you are a child."

The human was about too slap the boy,when the man grabbed him arm.

"I can't let you do that."He said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you too then."

The human pulled out a knife and went to stab the man with it,but the man simply leaned out of the way,grabbed the humans arm,and pulled it out of his socket,making him fall to the ground in pain.

The two who were with the human,saw their boss hit the ground and pulled out some blaster and started shooting at him,but the man pulled out some sort of device and when he pushed a button,it came to life in the form of a blue blade,and he began to deflect the blasts back to his attackers,hitting them both on sight,but not killing them.

After he saw them drop,he turned to the young boy.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

Before the boy could answer,he saw the human standing up and pointing a blaster at him.

"Look out!"the boy replied.

But before the man or the human could do anything,something or someone fell from above and using a blue blade of his own,severed the humans shooting,making him cry out in pain again,the two saw that the newcomer,was a boy about thirteen.

"Anakin."The man said in disapproval.

" was gonna kill you master,and I saved you."The one called Anakin said.

The man just shook his head,and walked up to the human holding his now severed arm.

"Leave this place,and never come back."he said.

"Do you understand?"

The human nodded his head and got up to leave along with the two that were with him,the man drew his attention back to the boy.

"Are you hurt?"he asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Good."

"Picking up strays master?"Anakin asked.

"No he found me,and now young man let us find your parents."

"I..have none..sir."The boy said.

"They...died."

"How old are you?"Anakin asked.

"Six."

"Is there anywhere we can take you?"

The boy just shrugged.

Suddenly,the man began to sense something inside the boy.

"Your connected."he said,the boy looked up in confusion.

"Connected,are you sure?"Anakin asked.

"Indeed,young man,how would you like to leave this world and come with us to the Jedi temple on Coruscant,and train in the ways of the force as a Jedi?"

The boy looked at the man and then around himself,he then looked back at the man and nodded.

"Godd,I am Obi wan kenobi,and this is my padawan Anakin skywalker."

"Hey."Anakin said as he waved.

"What's your name young man?"

"N...Naxon Salmo'k."

(End of flashback)

PRESENT DAY….

As Naxon came to,he saw that he was lying on the snow,he felt his head and realised that their was now blood,but he did have one heck of a headach,as he got up from the ground,he looked around and didn't see the fourth sister in sight.

"Good riddance,hopefully."He said to himself.

He began walking around,looking for any means to escape,but soon realised that there wasn't much of one.

"Great,now what do I.."he began to say,when he suddenly sensed something,it wasn't the fourth sister,it was somthing else entirely,the thing he came to Hoth looking for.

He saw a simple cave nd walked into it,as he moved along,he could see carvings embetted in the walls,taking the form of sort of beast.

As he continued along he came up to an opening,where there was a bright light,as he came into the clearing,he was shocked by what he saw,a giant robotic white beast,that was surrounded by a white sphere.

He began to walk towards it,but got the strangest feeling it was looking at him,he came up to the spheare and looked around it,this was most definitely the source of power he'd been looking for.

"I came all this way looking the mysterious energy,and all I find is a robot?"He said to himself,he then became a bit frustrated and hit the sphere,when it suddenly revealed to his mind five other robotic beast like this one,a black one,a red one,a green one,a blue one,and a yellow one,and along with the white one,they all came together too form a giant robot.

"Wo."Naxon said,as the sphere suddenly shut off,and the beast bent down and opened its mouth,Naxon began too walk inside as the beast lifted its head up and closed its mouth at the same time.

Naxon found his way to a small cockpit and saw a chair,he then placed his hand on the chair and sat down in,it suddenly jerked forward and came too a stop at the front,where a screen of monitors and languages that Naxon had never seen before appeared,he became drwan to one certain button and touched it,suddenly,the beast began too move.

"Wo wo wo,what's going on?"He asked outloud.

"The lion is taking you to a place where there are people like you."The voice said.

"Surviving Jedi?"

"No,Paladins."

The "lion"suddenly released a huge roar,and then jumped into the air.

It flew higher and higher and higher until it crashed through the ice and snow,with a freaked out Naxon in tow.

"STOP THIS THING I WANNA GET OFF!"He exclaimed.

The lion flew around aimlessly,trying to get its bareings.

"Take control of the lion,you must become it's guied." The voice said.

"HOW DO I DO THAT?"Naxon cried.

"Simply take control."

Realizing what the voice meant,Naxon placed his hands on the handles to either side of him and breathed a small breath of calm and took control,the lion began to comply and move towards the places that Naxon wanted it to go.

"Good lion,now let's get off this world."Naxon said as he pointed the white lion up.

"The lion knows the way." The voice said.

"What?"

Suddenly,a strange potal opened up and the white lion began to make it's way towards it.

"Wo wo wo,I'm not going that way,we don't know where it goes."Naxon said in definace.

"Trust me." A differant voice said.

"Now who is…."Naxon bean to say,but then stopped to think about it.

"The lion…..ok,take me where I need to go."

The white lion then flew into the portal and dissapeared from Hoth presence and the empires notice.

The lion flew through the it came out the other side to another planet,that had a little more green,and a little less snow.

"Looks like Naboo."Naxon said.

"It is Arus." The first voice said.

"Never heard of it."Naxon said.

The white lion flew down toawrds the planet and made its to somewhere on world,as they flew through the air,Naxon could see the planet below them,and saw the entire civilization.

"It's beautiful here,looks like the empire hasn't made it here yet."Naxon said outloud.

"Not the galactic empire anyway."The first voice said.

"Hows that?"

The white lion then flew down and came up to a strange castle.

"Looks a little bit like the Jedi temple."

"It is the castle of lions."

"The castle of what?"

Eventually the white lion landed and Naxon got out to look around.

"Ok voice in my head,what is this place,and why am I here?'Naxon asked.

"All will be revealed soon,but first,meet your new comrads."The voice said.

"My new what?"

Suddenly,something landed next to the white lion,and Naxon saw that it was the blue lion.

"This should be interesting."He said to himself.

As soon as the blue lion landed,it lowered its head to the ground and opened its mouth,much like what the white lion did for Naxon.\

As its mouth opened,five figures walked out of it,four seemed to be in mid to late teens,while one looked to be order,Naxon walked up to the five as the smallest one saw the white lion.

"Hey."He said.

"He has the white lion."

"Guessing you got here the same way we did?"The older man said.

"If by the same way you mean giant lion picks you up,takes you from an alien world,and flys you through a portal across the galaxy or universe,then yeah,I guess you could say that."Naxon said.

"Name's Naxon Salmo'k,and who the heck are you guys?"

"My name's Shiro."The older man said he then gestured to the rest of the people with him.

"This is Keith,that's Lance,this is Hunk,and that's Pidge."

"Hey."Keith said simply.

"What up."replied Lance.

"Hi there."Hunk said.

Pidge just simply waved.

"Nice to meet you,now any idea why we're here?"

"The blue brought us here so…"Lance began to say,when both Lions stood up and released mighty roars,causing Hunk to freak out a little bit.

Suddenly,the doors to the castle of lions opened.

"Oh,the door is opened,guess I was wrong about you."Hunk said.

The six then walked inside,and to say that architecture was impressive would be an understatement.

"Hellooo!"Hunk called out,making everyone stare at him,he then just shrugged.

"From the size of the lion,I expected these steps to be bigger."Pidge said,as they came upon some stairs,suddenly,a light shined upon them.

"Hold for identity scan."A computer said.

"What the..?"Pidge said in shock.

"Why are we here?"Shiro asked.

"What is it that you want?"

Suddenly,crystals in a hallway began to shine down its path.

"That way."said the voice in Naxon's head.

"We go that way."He said.

"How do you know?"Keith asked.

"A voice in my head told me."

"Ha ha very funny."Lance said,but he,Hunk,and Pidge saw that Naxon wasn't joking,as continued to walk up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh he's not kidding."Hunk said,as he Lance,and Pidge started following him.

Shiro was about to follow,when Keith stopped him.

"You think we can trust this guy?"He asked.

"He seems to be as confused as we are."Shiro said.

"I also have good hearing."Naxon said from atop the stairs,Shiro and Keith then looked at each other and Shiro shrugged before following the others,Keith soon followed too.

The group continued to walk through the castle,as the lights kept coming on one by one.

"Hello?"Hunk called out.

"Hellooo?"he called out again as they walked down some stairs.

They came to an open space.

"Hello?"Hunk called out one more time,before Naxon finally lost it.

"Will you shut up?"He said,as he turned to Hunk.

"If they didn't answer you the first time,what makes you think they'll answer you the next three times?"

"Sorry."

"Where are we?"Lance asked.

"It's some kind of control room."Pidge said as he looked a panel in the center of the room.

Suddenly,three pods rose up from the ground,and there seemed to be people in them.

"Are these guys...dead?"Hunk asked.

Naxon listen closely to the pods,and could feel them still breathing.

"No,their alive."He said.

"How do you know?"Keith asked skeptical,when suddenly one of the pods opened and out came a young woman with white hair.

"Father!"She cried as she fell still week from being inside the pod,however,Lance managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

She began to come to,as she looked at Lance,who saw how beautiful she was and blushed,he then immediately put on a cool persona.

"Hello."He said all smooth.

"Who are you,where am I?"The woman asked.

"I'm Lance,and your right here in my arms."

The woman then looked Lance over.

"Your..ears."

Lance then glanced at his ears,then back to her.

"Yeah?"

"They're hideous,what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing's wrong with them,they heard exactly what you said about them!"

The woman then grabbed Lance's ear and caused him to fall to his knees,Naxon then pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the woman.

"Wo,snowy's packing!"Hunk called out.

"Look lady,I don't know who you are and I don't care."Naxon said.

"But let go of the idiot right now,and there won't be trouble."

"Who you calling idiot?"lance said.

"Shut up."

Suddenly,a knife was pointed at his throat,he glanced to his right and saw another young woman about the other woman's age.

"Drop the weapon right now,or I drop you."She said.

"Girl,you have no idea who your messing with."

"Neither do you."

Naxon then raised his other hand,and through the force,called the knife to him,shocking everyone in the room.

"Did he just?"Pidge said.

"Who is this guy?"Keith added.

Seeing how tense the room was getting,Shiro immediately took control.

"Naxon,stand down,we don't want a fight."He said.

"We just want answers."

Naxon kept looking at the girl,before putting his blaster away and handing her back her knife.

"Not bad."He said.

"Who are you."The woman holding Lance said.

"Where is king Alfor,what are you doing in my castle?"

"We can answer two of those questions."Naxon said.

"A giant blue lion and a giant white lion brought us here,that's all we know!"Lance said in pain,until the woman let him go.

"How do you have the white and blue lions,what happened to their paladins,what are you all doing her?"  
"Wait,how long were we in stasis?"The other woman asked.

"We don't know what your talking about."Shiro said.

"Why don't you tell us who you are,maybe we can help."

"I am Princess Allura,princess of Altea and this is my handmaiden Arianna,I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep."

She then walked up to a control panel that came to life,as everyone looked on.

"I'm sorry for pulling a gun on your princess."Naxon said.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."Arianna said.

"Understood."

Just then,another pod opened revealing an older man with a mustache he then saw all the newcomers.

"E-enemy combatants!"he cried,he then went to kick Lance,who simply stepped out of the way,the man then had to struggle a little to keep his balance.

"Quiznak,your lucky I have a case of the old"sleep chamber knees"."He said.

"Otherwise I'd grab your head like this(pretending to wrap someone in a headlock)wrap it like so,then one two,sleepy time."

"Well before you did that,I would have(doing"karate"moves) hoo ha,hyah,like that."Lance said.

"Oh really,well how could you do that when I've already come at you with this."

He then pretended to jab at Lance repeatedly.

"Great we have two idiots."Naxon said looking at the two.

"Hey Coran's not...a complete idiot."Arianna said,but stopped midway when she had to think about it.

"I heard that."Coran said.

"It can't be."Allura said.

"What is it?"

"Allura what's wrong?"Arianna asked in concern.

"We've been asleep for over 10,000 years."

"Really?"Naxon said,looking at Allura and Arianna.

"You look good."

"Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed."

"By the gods."Arianna said.

"Father and mother are gone,our entire civilization...Zarkon!"

The mention of that name made Shiro freeze,and Naxon felt it.

"You ok there scarface?"He asked.

"Zarkon."He said.

"He was the king of the Galra,a vile creature and enemy to all free people."

"I remember now..I was his prisoner."Shiro said.

"He's still alive?"Arianna said.

"Impossible."Allura said.

"You'd be surprised how long most alien species last."Naxon said,causing everyone to look at him.

"What?"

"I can't explain it but it's true."Shiro continued.

"He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron."

"He's searching for it cause he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him."

"And it's why we must find it before he does."Arianna said.

Outside the castle of lions by the white lion,a figure slid down it's side and fell to the ground,she then took off the mask too reveal the face of the fourth sister,who then looked to the castle and smirked.

On the other side of the galaxy,a woman was in a dark room and could suddenly feel the return of the lions as well as Allura,she then found her way on deck and stood beside the hulking form of Zarkon.

"The blue and white lion have returned."she said.

"And now I feel the resurgence of Altean energy."

"Alfor's daughter lives,how?"He said.

"You'd be surprised how many species can live long pass the average life form."A voice said from behind.

"Enforcer."Haggar said.

"Witch."The enforcer said back.

"Enough."Zarkon said.

"However it occured,it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

"Yes,I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back voltron,contact my commanders."

In a ship somewhere in the middle of space,a Galra commander was prepping for the day,when one of his men came to his quarters.

"Emperor Zarkon requests an audience."He said.

The commander then found his way onto the bridge,as a video transmission appeared on screen.

"Commander Sendek,the princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector."Zarkon said.

"We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining lions,your battle fleet is the closest to her location,retrieve her and the lions,with them all,the galra empire will be unstoppable."

"I fight for the empire."Sendek replied.

"I conquer in the name of the galra,no foe has ever stood in my way,and none ever will….Vrepit sa."

Zarkon then ended the transmission.

"Set a course for Arus!"

TO BE CONTINUED….

(PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW,AND SEND SUPPORT GABEHERNDON308 WAY,UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	2. Book 1:Searching for legends

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,AS IF IT NEEDS TO BE SAID,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR VOLTRON:LEGENDARY DEFENDER,I HOPE YOU ENJOY.)

(QUE OPENING:SORAIRO DAYS:GURREN LAGANN)

WHITE PALADIN:A STAR WARS STORY

BOOK ONE:DEFENDERS  
CHAPTER TWO:SEARCHING FOR LEGENDS

Needless to say,Allura was crushed,not only was her father and mother gone,not only were she,Coran,and Arianna the only Alteans left in the universe,but it had been less than 10,000 years since they were in stasis,and Zarkon was still alive.

"Princess,you must eat."Coran said.

"It's been over 10,000 years."

"I'm not hungry."Allura said.

"Man 10,000 years."Lance said.

"That's like,ten thousand plus ten."

"That's times ten."Keith corrected.

"Whatever drop out."

"Stuff it both of you."Naxon said.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving."Hunk said,as he looked at the goo food in front of him.

"Yeah,but you've thrown up like five times."Pidge pointed out.

"Good point."Hunk then began eating the food,but it didn't taste good.

"I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago."

"Meh,I've seen bigger,but I bet the planet was pretty incredible."Naxon said.

"Yes it was."Arianna said.

"But now…"

"I understand."Naxon said,for in a way,he did understand.

(FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO)

A younger Naxon,Yoda,and Obi wan kenobi walked through the damaged Jedi temple,as they saw many dead Jedi all around them,including the younglings.

"Not even the younglings survived."Obi wan said,as he checked a young Jedi's corps.

"What happened here?"Naxon asked.

"Not killed by clones this padawan."Master Yoda said.

"By lightsaber he was."

"Who?"Obi wan asked.

"Who could have done this?"

But master Yoda just kept walking.

"Master Kenobi!"Naxon called out.

The jedi master walked up to his padawan,and came upon an unfortunate sight.

"Master Clouse."He said.

"You think Neo's alright?"Naxon asked,But Kenobi kept quiet and moved to follow Yoda.

All over the galaxy,clones had turned on the jedi,and it reached far and wide,including the where Naxon and his master had fought general grievous,but not long after beating him,the clones fired upon the two jedi,and the same happened to Yoda on the Wookie planet.

Whoever was responsible,would pay.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

As Naxon looked on to the three,he suddenly sensed something else in the pods,he looked inside,and saw four altean mice.

"Um."He said.

"I think you have some stowaways."

The three looked and saw the mice.

"Looks like we're not the last after all."Allura said.

Suddenly,the alarms start going off in the castle,and a monitor appeared revealing that a Galra ship was on the way.

"A Galra battleship has set it's tracker to us."Coran said.

"Impossible."Arianna said.

"How did they find us?"Allura asked.

"I don't know,but I bet it's Keith's fault."Lance said.

"Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better."Keith said.

"After getting us stuck on the other end of a wormhole."

"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!"

ENOUGH!"Naxon exclaimed.

"No one is to blame,they probably detected us when we brought the lions here and woke the three sleeping beauties here,well two sleeping beauties and one beast."

"HEY!"Coran exclaimed.

"Naxon's right,now's not the time to point blame,it's time to work as a team."Shiro said.

"How long until they arrive?"

"At their speed?"Coran said,as he tried to do the math in his head.

"Oh well carry the two..I'd say probably a couple of d-..."

"Hours."Naxon said,making everyone look at him.

"That ship's got thrusters on them,and no doubt lightspeed tech,so they could be here within a couple of hours or as less than a couple of minutes,either way we don't a lot of time."

"Who are you?"Keith asked.

"Someone who knows his space stuff and ships,take notes mullet head,you too idiot."

"Mullet head?"

"Hey Hunk's not an idiot."Lance said.

"I was talking to you moron."

"Oh,well that's better..wait a minute,no it isn't."

"Let them come."Allura said.

"By the time they get here,you six would have formed Voltron,and together,we'll destroy Zarkon's empire."

"You mean five."Naxon said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going?"Arianna asked.

"I'm not getting involved in someone else's war,my home has been taken over by another empire and they need me,so sorry,but this is where I get off."

"But your the paladin of the white lion,surely you can't…"

"Do you need all six lions to form Voltron?"

"No,but…"

"Then I can and I am,give the lion to blue there,I'm out."

Naxon then left everyone just standing there dumfouded,eventually,Shiro came after him.

"Naxon wait."He said.

"Don't try and talk me out of this scarface,I'm not having anything to do with this,and you five shouldn't either."

"I get where your coming from,but these people are dangerous,they will stop at nothing too rule the whole universe,only together can we stand a chance of defeating him."

"You don't get it,I didn't find the white lion by chance,it was an accident,I was looking for someone I thought could help bring down the galactic empire,someone who could bring peace to our home,but all I found was a lion and it brought me here,where I'd get roped in with another war,no,no more fighting,I spent my whole running and….."

"Maybe it's time to stop."

Naxon just looked at the man behind him.

"Look I get it,you spend your whole life fighting,and for what,just so you can get pushed down again and again,but that's what makes us strong Naxon,yes life pushes you down,but you get back up again,it's all apart of growing,I don't know what injustice was done to you that set you on this path,but one thing I do know,you don't give up,at least help us find the other four lions,than maybe you can leave."

Naxon thought for a moment,then heard the voice again.

"Listen to him young one,they need you."It said.

"Fine."Naxon sighed.

"But after we get the lions,I'm done."

"Deal."Shiro said as he stuck out his hand,which Naxon took.

"Fine,but only when we find the other lions,then I'm gone."

"Sure thing."

Eventually,the entire group arrived in the main command room,where Allura began to bring up the coordinates for the other lions,and the entire room erupted into a big hologram,making he others look on in awe.

"King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force."Coran explained.

"She alone is the key to the Lions whereabouts."

"These are….coordinates."Pidge said.

"The black lion looks like it's in the same place as the white and blue lion."

"That's because it is."Arianna said.

"The black lion is right here in the castle."

"To keep the black lion out of Zarkons hands,King Alfor locked it in the castle,it can only be freed if the other five lions are present."

"As you have found,the lions choose their pilots."Allura explained,as she brought up images of the lions.

"It's a mystical bond and cannot be forced,the quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion,together they form something greater than science can explain."

"A connection."Naxon said.

"Correct."

Allura then bought the image of the black lion close to Shiro.

"The black lion is the decisive head of voltron,it will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times,someone whose men will follow without hesitation,that is why Shiro,you will pilot the black lion."

She then brought the green lion close to Pidge.

"The green lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring,Pidge,you will pilot the green lion….the blue lion-."

"Whope,hold up let me guess,takes the most handsome slash pilot of the bunch?"Lance said with a cheesy grin.

Allura gave a deadpan look of annoyance,as Naxon smacked the back of his head,Allura then continued by bringing out the yellow lion towards Hunk.

"The..yellow lion."She continued.

"Is caring and kind,it's pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own,his heart must be mighty,as the leg of Voltron,you will lift up the team and hold them together."

"The red lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master,it's faster and more agile than the others,but also more unstable,it's pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skills alone,Keith,you will pilot the red lion."

"What,this guy?"Lance said,making Keith glare at him.

"Quiet."Naxon said to both of them.

"The white lion,is the spirit of voltron,it gives voltron a power not matched by any of the others,it's pilot,must be someone who is both wise and clear headed,and can see a situation from all fronts,he must be on equal footing as the pilot of the black lion,and that pilot,is you Naxon."

"For now."Naxon said,causing Arianna to give him a disgusted look.

"I understand."Allura said.

"Unfortunately,I cannot locate the red lion's coordinates yet,there must be something wrong with the castle,after 10,000 years it might need some work."

"Don't worry,we'll find it soon."Coran said.

"They don't call me "the Coranic"for nothing."

"No one calls or has ever called you that Coran."Arianna said.

"Sure they did,it sounds a lot like mechanic...so coranic,mechanic...it's not..it doesn't sound exactly like it...it's similar."

"No they're not."

The lions began to move and formed together and created a bigger robot,with the black lion making the head and body,the red and green lions forming the arms,the blue and yellow lions formed the legs,while lion broke apart with the front legs attaching to the arms,the hind legs attaching to the legs,and the head and body attaching to the black lion,making up some sort of armor.

"Once all the lions are united,you will form voltron,the most powerful warrior ever know,defender of the universe."Allura finished saying.

"Wait ok,we're going to be in there flying lions,got that part."Hunk said.

"How do lions turn into legs,also,is this gonna be a long trip,because I've gotta pee,do you people pee?"

"Really,that's your biggest question?"Naxon asked.

"Yes Hunk,we pee."Arianna said.

"Why would you tell him that?"

"Why won't you help us?"

There was an awkward silence between the two,then Shiro took back control.

"We don't have much time,Pidge,Naxon,and I will go after the green lion."He said.

"Lance,take Hunk and go get the yellow lion,Keith,you stay here,if you locate that red lion,go get it."

"In the meantime,I'll get this castle's defenses ready,they'll be sorely needed."Allura said.

"Let's move."Shiro said.

Naxon and Arianna shared one last look towards each other,and he walked away,following the others out.

"That boy is not worthy to be the white paladin."Arianna said.

"Oh just give him some time Arianna,I'm sure Naxon will come around."Coran said.

"I don't know,he said so himself,he didn't want anything to do with this."Keith said.

"I think I should take over the role,I'm more qualified to be the paladin then he is."

"But the white lion didn't choose you,it chose him,and I agree with Coran,he will come around."

"I hope for the universe sake,your both right."

Just then,the five who were about to take off,appeared on the screen.

"We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other two lions open for two of your earth hours."Coran said.

"So you'll have to be quick about your work,the good news is that according to my readings,both planets are relatively peaceful,so if do get stuck,they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives...enjoy the trip!"

"Oh bull crap!"Naxon called out.

"Wait…"added Pidge.

"Wait what,ok no.."Injected Lance.

"I did not sign up for this."Hunk added.

The two lions then went through the portals and vanished,the remaining four were unaware that they were being watched.

The white lion arrived at their designated planet and Naxon landed in the middle of a forest,the three then began to make their way through the forest,as Pidge followed the tracker he was holding.

They then came up to a stream where Pidge saw a boat with a lion's head.

"Look!"he said,and they three looked and saw the boat,they then looked beside them and saw a sloth like creature,making Pidge jump on Shiro,Naxon on the other hand,was perfectly calm.

"Hello there."Naxon said.

"You our guide?"

The creature then pointed towards the canoe and walked towards it.

"I think it wants us to get in his canoe."Pidge said.

"Then I guess we should go."Shiro said.

"Huh?"

"I've been locked up by aliens for a year,this is nothing."

"And I've been around them my whole life,so I'm kind of use to it."Naxon said,as he and Shiro walked up to the canoe,with Pidge not to far behind.

The four sailed down the stream for quite amount of time,as they looked around they could see the lifeforms of the planet,and it was quite peaceful.

"I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good of time as us."Pidge wondered out loud.

"Probably not."Naxon said.

And right he was,as Lance and Hunk were currently being chased by Galra forces throughout the planet.

"I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!"Hunk exclaimed.

"Maybe ''peaceful'' means something else in Altean!"Lance said,as he flew the blue lion away from the galra and towards an open canyon where there was a cave.

"According to the coordinates,we're right on top of the yellow lion."Hunk said,as he looked at the tracking monitor.

"It's below there,where they're mining for the ore,they don't even know the lion is there,or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion,what do you think Lance?"

"Who cares just go get it!"Lance exclaimed.

"I'm dropping you down."

"Me,down there,No no no no!"

"Yes,I'll cover you."

"No,what if the yellow lion doesn't work,wh-what if I can't get in the mine,what if I start crying,it's too late I'm already crying!"

"Sorry,no time for questions!"

Lance then pulled the blue lion up to the cave and spat Hunk out,making him roll all the way towards the cave while Lance takes off again,leading the Galra away from Hunk,unfortunately,the sentries were now firing on Hunk,who took cover on the lift,where he began hot wiring it.

"Oh yeah sure,just drop me off in an alien planet,that's cool man."Hunk said to himself.

"It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me but whatever,just ignore them and connect with a big,yellow,mechanical cat,easy peasy,yeah,that makes a ton of sense to me!"

After finishing hot wiring the ramp,it began to move and go down below the surface,eventually he arrived at the bottom and saw a lot of carvings of the lion on the walls,as well as some drills.

"Cool,ok I'm in a giant hole,now what Hunk?"He said to himself.

Suddenly,the carvings began to glow a bright yellow,and seemed to lead the way to a certain wall.

"Ooh,pretty,how am I gonna get through that?"

He then saw one of the drills,and got an idea,a few minutes later,he drove the drill through the wall,and came upon the Yellow lion.

Back up top,Lance and the blue lion were still flying through the air,trying to shake off the galra fighters,he eventually managed to get behind them and take some of them out,unfortunately,the galra were now setting their sights on the cave entrance.

"Oh no."Lance said as he tried to get to the cave,but before he could even get close,the entrance caved in,trapping Hunk inside.

"HUNK!"

Back with the others,they were still rowing along,and Pidge was starting to get a little nervous about finding the green lion.

"I know the princess said that this is supposed to be my lion."he said.

"But,what if she's wrong,I mean she probably isn't she's a princess,but I'm not a pilot,even though….I've always wanted to be a pilot,I mean I read the fighter manuals,but never got to fly the simulator,but hey I can't be all that worse then Lance,he crashed all the time"

As he continued,Naxon and the sloth just looked at Shiro,who simply shrugged and smiled a sheepish smile.  
"But what if I get in there and it doesn't respond,what if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals,what if there aren't any pedals?"

"Pidge,calm down."Naxon said.

"Yeah your rambling."Shiro said.

"Listen,our Commander on the Kerberos mission is the smartest man I ever met,and he always said,If you get too worried about what could go wrong,you might miss a chance to do something great."

Pidge gave a small smile at the line.

"Size matters not."Naxon said.

"Huh?"Both Shiro and Pidge said.

"Something my master use to say."

"You haven't really spoken about your past,where you come from."Shiro said.

"Yeah,like how you called Arianna's blade to you without grabbing it."Pidge asked.

"It's not important,besides,I think we're here."

The three looked up and saw what looked to be a stone banner,with the same lion carvings on it,the sloth creature than dropped the three off and then it left,they then looked up and saw what looked to be a wooden dome,and the coordinates pointed it out to be there.

"Go."Shiro said.

"Be great."

Pidge then smiled and took off for the lion,he climbed up the wooden dome,and came to the top,he then heard a growl,and then a yellow eye appeared,Pidge smiled and jumped inside,a few minutes later,The green lion busted through the wood,Shiro looked on with a smile,Naxon also had a small smirk on his face.

"Think he'll give me a ride back to whitey?"He asked,only to hear another growl,looking up,he saw the white lion,right above them.

"Never mind."

Meanwhile,back with Lance.

"Hunk,come on please!"He pleaded,as he continued too avoid the galra.

"Buddy?"

Suddenly,the galra managed to hit Lance dead on,making both him and the blue lion crash land.

"Oh no no no no,going down,we're going down."

The blue lion hit the ground hard,so hard it caused it to shut down.

"Oh no."Lance said as he tried to get the blue lion moving.

But the galra were right on top of him,and blue wouldn't move.

They fired their missals and braced for impact,when out of nowhere,the yellow lion popped out of the ground and blocked the hit,it then jumped out of the smoke and landed on top of the galra ships.

"You alright Lance?"Hunk asked,as the yellow lion got up.

"Hunk!"Lance said excited to see his friend.

"Your alive,I thought you were dead,you jumped in front of those shots to save my life!"

"Well actually,I was trying to get out of the way,thankfully,what this thing lacks in speed,it more then makes up for in armor,man can it take a beating."

Suddenly more shots began to ring out,as more galra were converging on the two.

"We've got more incoming."Hunk said.

"Paladins,please hurry back."Allura said,as she came on screen.

"I can't hold the wormhole for much longer!"

"Let's get out of here."Lance said,as the blue lion had finally come back online,and the two began flying up to the wormhole.

As they were flying along,one blast managed to nick the yellow lion,making it fly out of control.

"Oh no not again!"Hunk said,as if he was going to throw up.

"Stop screwing around Hunk,the wormhole is closing."Lance said,as the two went through said wormhole.

Back at the castle of lions,Lance and Hunk had returned.

"You made it."Allura said.

"Yeah barely."Lance said.

"That was a nightmare,I almost puked out there,felt like Hunk."

"How do you think I feel,I am Hunk."Hunk said.

"Yeah...we had a tough time too."Pidge said all coy as he glanced at Shiro and Naxon,who smiled back.

"So I guess this means you'll be leaving us?"Arianna said to Naxon.

"I said I would help you get the lions back."Naxon said.

"We only have five."

"Right,did we find the red lion yet?"Shiro asked.

"Allura just located it."Coran said.

"There's a bit of good news and bad news,the good news is the red lion is nearby,the bad news is,it's on that galra war ship orbiting Arus."

That caused everyone but Naxon to gasp.

"But wait,more good news,we're Arus!"

"They're already here?"Shiro asked in shock.

"Told you it wouldn't take them long."Naxon said.

Suddenly,an alarm appeared on the monitor.

"Incoming message from the ship."Arianna said.

Allura put it on screen,and Sendak appeared.

"Princess Allura."He said.

"This is commander Sendak of the galra empire,I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon,lord of the know universe,I am here to confiscate the lions,turn them over to me…..or I will destroy your planet."

The screen went blank.

"Great,could anything else go wrong?"Arianna asked.

Suddenly,Allura floated up into the air,and zoomed pass everyone,and in the hands of the fourth sister.

"Princess!"Coran shouted.

"Allura!"added Arianna.

"No."Whispered Naxon.

"I'm only gonna say this once."Fourth said,as she ignited the lightsaber.

"Give me Naxon Salmo'k."

TO BE CONCLUDED…..

(DUN DUN DUN,THINGS ARE STARTING TO PICK UP,WITH ENEMIES ABOVE AND ENEMIES BELOW,OUR HEROES WILL HAVE THEIR HANDS FULL.

IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT NAXON LOOKS LIKE,HERE'S A QUICK DEPICTION.

HAIR:SILVER/GREY

EYES:GREEN

SKIN:CAUCASIAN

HEIGHT:6'2

WEIGHT:147ibs.

I'LL BE WRITING ONE MORE CHAPTER,THEN IT'S BACK TO BEND-FORE.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	3. Book 1:The rise of Voltron

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,AS IF IT NEEDS TO BE SAID,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR VOLTRON:LEGENDARY DEFENDER,I HOPE YOU ENJOY.)

(CUE OPENING:SORAIRO DAYS:GURREN LAGANN)

WHITE PALADIN:A STAR WARS STORY

BOOK ONE:DEFENDERS  
CHAPTER THREE:THE RISE OF VOLTRON

Things were not looking to good for the paladins for the moment,not only was there a massive Galra ship above their heads,but now the fourth sister had taken Allura captive.

"I won't ask a second time,hand over Salmo'k and I'll let the princess go."

"Ok."Arianna said,as she pushed Naxon forward.

"Ow hey!"Naxon said.

"Anna what are you doing?"Coran asked.

"What,it's not like he wants to be here anyway."

"Man that's cold."Hunk said.

"She's right though."Keith said.

"Why sacrifice the princess for a guy that doesn't wanna be here."

"I'm standing right here."Naxon said.

"Don't hand him over,he's a paladin of Voltron."Allura said.

"He doesn't even want anything to do with us,so why should we spare him,I can fly the white lion."

"But the lion is not meant for you,it's meant for him."

"Enough,I grow tired of this argument,release the Jedi onto me,or say good bye to your princess."Fourth sister said,holding her lightsaber close to her neck.

Everyone stood still,not knowing what to do,but Naxon did,he unholstered his blaster and handed it to Shiro.

"What are you doing?"Shiro asked.

"My job."He replied,he then took out his lightsaber and tossed it to the fourth sister,who caught it with her free hand,but this left her open,as Naxon used the force to push both ladies away.

They both landed on the floor and Allura was able to get free,Naxon pulled her behind himself,called his lightsaber to himself,and went to strike fourth down,but she was able to block it before he could.

"Take care of the Galra,I'll handle this."He said,as jumped over Fourth and took off running,with the fourth sister not to far behind.

"Princess,are you all right?"Coran asked,as he checked on Allura.

"Yes,I'm all right."She replied.

"Great,first the Galra show up,now Naxon is fighting someone like himself,what's next,Zarkon's gonna show up?"Lance asked.

"We can hope."Keith said.

"No we don't!"

"All right,let's not panic."Shiro said taken back control.

"Not panic,the scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship towards us,we only have five lions…"Hunk began.

"Technically four lions."Pidge pointed out.

"That's right,thank you Pidge,four working lions,Naxon's fighting some creepy lady,and a castle that's like 10,000 years old."

"Actually it's 10,600,see it was built by my grandfather.."Coran began.

"Not now Coran."Arianna said.

"See,now is the perfect time to panic!"

"Wait,this castle has a particle barrier we can activate."Allura pointed out.

"Girl you've already activated my…"Lance began.

"LANCE."Shiro interrupted warningly.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever,the Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last."Coran said.

"Panic now?"Hunk asked.

"No,we've just got to figure out a plan...and figure it out quickly."Shiro said.  
"And what about Naxon?"Pidge asked.

"Think he can hold off that scary for long?"

"As long as he keeps her away from the princess,I could care less."Arianna said.

"What is your deal?"Lance asked.

"So the guy doesn't want to be here,so what,you think we wanna be here?"

"People's lives are at stake,and he won't even step up to help them."

"He's risking his neck for us right now."Pidge said.

"Naxon can take care of himself,for right now,let's focus on our Galra problem."Shiro said.

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day."Lance said.

"I second that."Hunk agreed.

"Yes I mean we tried to find all the lions right,we gave it the old college try,couldn't do it,we only have four,so we can't form Voltron,I mean I guess we could form a snake,or worm,to go through the hole,Lance,that what we're talking about."

"Then it's settled."Lance said.

"I'll take the princess,one of y'all take the old guy and miss grumpy pants."

Coran and Arianna were ready to pound him.

"We can't just abandon Arus."Pidge said.

"The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them."

"Ok,if we run,maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone."Hunk said.

"Like when we left earth,we form the snake worm thingamajig,and we hisss out of here."

"Sendak could destroy the planet and come after us anyway."Keith said.

"Staying is our only option."

"Here's an option,shut your quiznak."Lance said,making the Alteans freeze.

"I don't think your using that word correctly."

"What do you know mullet?"

"We're staying."

"Leaving!"

"Staying!"Pidge added.

"Snake!"exclaimed Hunk.  
"GUYS STOP!"Shiro called out.

"Princess Allura,these are your lions,you've dealt with the Galra empire before,you know what we're facing better than any of us,what do you think we should do?"

"I..I don't know."Allura said.

"Perhaps your father can help."Coran said.

"My father?"

CLASH CLASH CLASH.

The duel between Naxon and the fourth sister continued throughout the castle as they fought down one hallway.

"I don't care what these people are fighting for,all I want is you."Fourth sister said.

"Look fourth,I'm flattered and all,but this isn't gonna work."Naxon said.

"Cause,I'm a good guy and your freaking nuts!"

The fight continued into an open room,which seemed to be some sort of training room,fourth activated her spinning sabers and went to slash at Naxon,but he managed to jump and slide all over and also managed to block several hits,before he was forced to fall back and ran out of the room.  
"Get back here Salmo'k!"Fourth cried.

"And let you kill me,unlikely."He said as he kept running.

"Wonder how the others are doing."

Coran had lead Allura into an open space that was completely void of anything,the only thing in the room,was some sort of crystal pillar.

"Coran,what is this place?"Allura said.

"King Alfor knew there was a chance he would never see you again."Coran explained.

"So,his memories,his very being,were stored in this computer for you."

As Allura approached the computer,the whole room suddenly burst into light,and a field with flowers soon surrounded her,and then,a kind of hologram appeared,taking the form of her father.

"Father!"Allura said,with tears in her eyes,as she ran up and hugged her father.

"Father it is so good to see you."

"Allura my child,how I've missed your face."Alfor said.

"I'm so frightened father,a Galra ship is set to attack us,and I don't know what to do,please father,I need your help."

"I would do anything to take this burden from you."

"I don't know if we should run to preserve what we have,or stay and risk everything,I want to fight,but the paladins of old are gone,I know what you would do."

"I scattered the lions of voltron to keep them out of Zarkon's hands,you urged me to keep them and fight,but for the greater good of protecting the universe,I chose to hide them."

"I think I understand."

"No daughter,you were right,I made a terrible mistake,one that cost the universe countless lives,forming Voltron is the only way to defeat Zarkon,you must be willing to sacrifice everything,to assemble the lions,and correct my error."

A few minutes later,Allura came back to the others,having changed from her royal gown to a somewhat more combat ready garb.

"You six paladins were brought here for a reason."She began.

"The voltron lions are meant to be piloted by you and you alone,and no one else can do it."

At saying that last part,she looked to Arianna,who simply looked away.

"We must fight and keep fighting until we defeat Zarkon,it is our destiny,Voltron is the universes only hope,we,are the universes only hope."

"We're with you princess."Shiro said.

Allura then lead then lead the five to another room,where there were six suits of armor on display.

"Your suits of armor."Allura said.

Everyone was in awe and wonder by the armor,well,everyone except Hunk,who was checking the size of his,and realized,it didn't quite fit his...form.

"Princess are you sure about this?"Coran asked.

"Yeah,they're not exactly the best and brightest the universe has to offer."Arianna added.

"No but they're all we got."Allura said.

"Boys."Shiro said.

"It's time to suit up."

The five went to work putting on their armor,it was mostly white,but it had the color of their lion on top of the helmet,around their wrist,and on the V shape that was on their chest,there was also a visor covering their eyes.

After they had done that,they walked up to Allura,who was standing by a table that had four small objects.

"The bayard is the traditional weapon of the paladin of Voltron."Allura explained.

"It takes a distinct shape for each Paladin."

Lance's bayard,had turned into an a rifle,Hunk's turned into a sort of gatling gun,Keith's turned into a sword and a shield appeared on his arm,Pidge's turned into a type of grappling hook with a sharp edge.

"Aw,you got a cute little bayard...Ahhhhh!"Lance said,before getting shocked by Pidge.

"Yeah,it is pretty cute."Pidge said with a smirk.

"Shiro,I'm afraid yours and Naxon's bayards were lost with their paladins."Allura said,a bit sad for the white one.

"I guess I'll just have to make due."Shiro said.

The group had soon returned to the bridge,where Allura had pulled up a hologram of the Galra ship.

"You'll need to retrieve the red lion from Sendak's ship."Allura said.

"That's a..pretty big ship."Keith said.

"How are we going to know where the red lion is?"

"Well it's not a matter of we,it's more of a matter of you."Pidge said.

"Pidge is right,once we get you inside,you'll be able to feel it's presence and track it down."Hunk added.

"Yeah,you know how you felt that crazy energy while we were in the desert?"Lance asked.

"Yeah,you made fun of me for that."

"And I'm proud of that,but it turns out it's exactly like that mumbo jumbo."

"Keith,remember,the red lion is extremely temperamental."Allura said.

"You'll have to earn it's respect."

Keith nodded in understanding,he then felt Shiro place a hand on his shoulder.

"All right,here's our plan of attack."He said.

A few minutes later,Lance and Hunk were on their way to the Galra ship in their lions.

("The Galra empire knows about the yellow and blue lion,but they don't know we have the green or white lions as well,Hunk,Lance,you'll act as a decoy by pretending to give up your lions.")

"Attention Galra ship,do not fire we're surrendering our lions."Lance said,as he and Hunk flew closer.

"Hope this works."

("While Sendak is distracted,Pidge,Keith,and I will sneak onto the ship in the green lion,Keith and I will find the red lion,while Pidge guards our exit,Hunk,Lance,find some way to take down that Ion cannon.")

Pidge flew the Green lion up to the bottom of the ship,as the green lion attached itself to the bottom,Pidge used her hook to cut through the bottom and make their way through.

"Pidge,what's your eta?"Lance asked on the comm.

"We're in."He said.

Up on the bridge,Sendak looked out to the two lions before him.

"Activate tractor beam."He ordered.

Outside,a huge light began to shine,as it aimed for the lions.

"What's that thing?"Hunk asked.

"I think that's our cue to get out of here!"Lance exclaimed.

The two lions then moved out of the beams,barely managing to escape it's grasp.

"They lied to us,launch fighters!"Sendak ordered.

Soon,a multitude of Galra fighters were now in the air,and Hunk and Lance were now forced to fight.

"Hunk,you find a way to dismantle the ion cannon while I take these jerks on a space ride!"Lance said.

"Ten four."Hunk said.

The two then went to work in taking down some Galra fighters.

Back on the Galra ship,Keith,Shiro,and Pidge were in a hallway,as Keith and Shiro were all set to go find the red lion,but Shiro soon stopped where he stood,as he looked down the hallway and suddenly realized something.

"I've been here before."He said.

"After I was taken by the Galra cruiser on the Kerberos mission,they brought us here."

"So,that means your other crew members,they might be held captive here,we..we've got to rescue them."Pidge said.

"Pidge we don't have time,we have to get the red lion and get back to Arus."

"But we can't just leave prisoners here!"

"No one understands that better than me,but in war,we have to make hard choices,now let's get moving."

"NO!"Pidge lashed out,causing Keith and Shiro to stop.

Back on Arus,Naxon had managed to briefly loose fourth sister and was trying to catch his breath.

"This would have been so much easier,if you had just told me where Kenobi was."Fourth sister said.

"But that have been a lie,wouldn't it?"Naxon said,as he moved along.

"Cause as I've told you before,I don't know where he is."

"I don't believe you."

"How did you even follow me here anyway?"

"I hitched a ride on your robot thingy."

"How are you still alive?"

"Cause my will,is strong!"

Suddenly,Fourth sister came out of nowhere and went to strike at Naxon,but he was able to dodge and block the hits,and the two went at it again.

Back on the Galra ship,Shiro and Keith were still looking at Pidge,due to his outbreak.

"Commander Holt is my father."He finally said.

"He and my brother were the ones on the Kerberos mission with you."

"Commander Holt is your father?"Shiro said surprised.

"Yes,I've been searching everywhere for them and I'm not gonna give up looking when I'm this close,I won't."

Pidge began to walk away,when Shiro called out.

"I'm coming with you."Shiro said.

"What?"Keith asked confused.

"I remember where the prisoners are held,Keith,you go find the red lion."

"By myself?"

"Minor change in plans,you'll be fine,remember,patience yields focus,so.."

Before Shiro could finish however,Galra troops were coming towards them.

"Run."

The three then split up,with Shiro and Pidge going to get the prisoners,and Keith searching for the red lion.

"Great,now which way?"Keith said,as he had come to a two way.

Back in space,Lance continues to hold off the Galra fighters,as Hunk tries to destroy the ion cannon,he goes to hit it,but is immediately forced away,as the cannon is covered by an Ion cannon.

"What the quiznak,what is that a force field?"He said.

Back on Arus,Allura,Coran,and Arianna were trying to get the systems online,but they wouldn't budge.

"Particle barrier up."Allura said,and the barrier did come,for about two seconds,before shutting back down.

"It that what's supposed to happen?"Coran asked.

"What do you think Coran?"Arianna said,as she and Allura looked inside the system,only to see one of the crystals is tilted.

"One of the barrier crystals is out of alignment."

"We have to fix it immediately."Allura said.

"Without the barrier,we'll be defenseless."

"We're too big,what can we do?"Coran asked.

Suddenly,the altean mice had ran in the system,and were able to reach the crystal.

"The mice."Allura said.

"How do they know to do this?"Coran asked.

"I can hear them talking to me,I think our minds are connected,it must be from sharing the sleep pod for 10,000 years."

"Well that's convenient."Arianna said.

The mice then managed to get the crystal in place,and the particle barrier came online.

"Thank you friends."Allura said to the mice when they came back up top.

Coran then placed two fingers on either side of head,and to squeeze his face really hard.

"Coran,what are you doing?"Arianna said.

"I'm trying to get them to make me a sandwich."Coran said.

A monitor then came online,and the three saw Naxon struggling against the fourth sister.

"Naxon needs help."Coran said.

"Why should we?"Arianna said.

"Why should we stick our necks out for someone who won't even accept his role as the white paladin?"

"Arianna,I know you have misgivings about Naxon."Allura said.

"But that boy saved my life,and he is clearly lost and in need of a purpose,he was willing to save me and give himself we really not be willing to do the same for him?"

Arianna thought for a few seconds,then relented.

"I can believe I'm doing this."She said,as she picked up Naxon's blaster and took off running.

Back on the Galra ship,Keith was going in circles,as he came up to another dead end.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"He said in frustration,he then began to calm down and clear his mind.

"Patience,yields,focus."

With that,he began to feel throughout the ship,till he came to a room that had the red lion in it.

"Gotcha."He said,as he made his way to it.

In another part of the ship,Shiro and Pidge came around a corner,and came face to face with a drone,Pidge was quick to shoot and disable it.

"That thing saw us."Shiro said.

"We should get out of here."

"Wait."Pidge said,as he bent down to inspect the drone.

"I think this might come in handy,now I'll just restart the controls..and it's working for us."

He then caused the drone to reboot,changing it's red lining to green.

"I'm gonna call you Rover,follow me."

The three then continued on,till they came up to a cell door.

"Open up."Pidge said,as Rover hacked the system and opened the door.

"Excellent work Pidge."Shiro said,as they ran inside and saw a bunch of prisoners.

"Dad!"Pidge said,hoping to see his father,but they all,were different types of aliens.

"Don't be afraid,we're here to help you escape."Shiro said.

"It's you."One of the prisoners said.

"It's you the champion,if anyone can get us out of here,he can."

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Come on,we don't have much time."Pidge said,disappointed that her family was not there.

"Let's get to the escape pods."

Back with Keith,he finally made it to the red lion.

"Bingo."He said,as he ran up to the red lion and placed his hand on the barrier around it.

"Let's get out of here open up."He said,but the red lion did nothing.

"It's me Keith,your buddy."

Still nothing.

"It's me,Keeeeeeiiiiiith,your-I AM YOUR PALADIN!"

Suddenly,Galra sentries began firing on the red paladin,forcing him to bring up his shield.

"I'm bonding with you!"He shouted in annoyance.

"HEY COME ON,WE'RE CONNECTED!"

As the sentries got closer,Keith called his sword to himself,and went on the defensive.

"Your not getting this lion!"He said,as fought off two sentries.

But a couple blast send him back,backing him against the red lion,seeing that they were standing on an airlock,he activated his visor,and punched a button,causing the floor to open and suck out all the sentries,he tried to hold on for dear life,but eventually he was sucked out too.

He floated in space and saw the wide vastness of it,when the red lion suddenly came into view and picked Keith up,he then made his way to the main cockpit.

"Good kitty."He said,as he came up to the controls.

"Let's roll."

Back with Shiro and Pidge,they lead the prisoners to the escape pods,but then more sentries came up to them.

"Hurry!"Pidge said,getting all the prisoners on board,Shiro suddenly fell to his knees in pain,holding his right robotic arm.

"Shiro,Shiro what's wrong?"  
Everything seemed to fade away,as Shiro focused on the pain,his right hand suddenly glowed a purple light,and when it finally subsided,he grew a determination,and struck,he flowed through the sentries with ease,and struck down each one in less than a minute.

He looked out and saw that the prisoners had escaped.

"Thank you Shiro."

"Wait,how do you..?"Shiro started to say,but they were gone.

"Shiro."Pidge said in awe.

"That was amazing,where did you learn to do that?"

"No idea."

Back outside,Hunk was firing on the force field protecting the ion cannon,hoping to break through.

"Come on,just break you stupid thing!"Hunk said in frustration,when the force field finally broke.  
"Score one for Hunk!"  
He then flew the yellow lion straight into the ion cannon and managed to put a big dent in it,he then saw the red and green lions join in the fight.

"You guys made it!"Hunk said.

"Kitty rose has left the building!"Pidge said.

"Let's get the heck out of here!"Lance said,as the four made their way back to Arus.

"I hope I stopped that cannon,I could barely make a dent."

On the Galra ship.

"They stole the red lion!"A galra said.

"After them,either we get those lions,or we blow this whole planet to cosmic dust."Sendak said.

"Fire the ion cannon."

"Sir,the ion cannon has been damaged."

"Then fix it!"

Back down on Arus,Naxon was force pushed away by the fourth sister and loses his lightsaber.

"You'll never be able to defeat me Salmo'k,I am superior in every way."the fourth said.

"Oh shut up,you dark sith wannabe."Naxon said as he tried to get up,only for the fourth sister to push him back down.

"I may not ever get the information I need out of you,but.."

She then began to make him rise off the ground,and began spinning her lightsaber.

"I can always bring Lord Vader your head."

Suddenly,a laser shot pass and grazed Fourths arm,causing her to drop Naxon and spin around.

There she saw Arianna,holding Naxon's blaster.

"Well isn't this Interesting!"she said.

"Look lady,I don't know who you are,and I don't care."She said.

"But let go of the idiot right now,and there won't be trouble."

"Did you seriously just stole my line from earlier?"Naxon said.

"Shut up,I'm helping you."

Suddenly,the blaster left her hand and was cut in half by the fourth sister.

"How does this keep happening?"Arianna asked,but was suddenly in a choke hold by the fourth sister.

"You will not interfere again."The fourth sister said.

"Cause you'll be dead."

Naxon looked and saw she was about to break her neck,he then acted quickly and ran over and tackled her over the ledge they were standing by.

This caused the sister to release Arianna,making her fall to the floor unconscious.

As the two fell down,Naxon tried to hold the fourth sister in place,as she also tried to hit him with her lightsaber,Naxon saw how close they were getting to the bottom,so he kicked her away,and fired a grabble towards one of the beams and swung to safety,the sister was able to activate her saber chopper in time and didn't land as hard as Naxon had hoped.

"I'm still here Naxon!"She called out.

"Fantastic."He said to himself.

He checked his person and realized he didn't have his lightsaber.

"Oh great,now what do I do?"

He thought for a minute,then got an idea.

"This is a terrible idea."

He then looked over the edge,and saw the fourth sister coming.

"But it's the only one I got."

He then got up,made sure the sister saw him,and he took off again.

Outside the castle,Shiro and the five other lions stood before a big door,as the lions eyes glowed,the door began to open,revealing the black lion,the lions than roared to signify Shiro as the black Paladin and the black lion roared as well,as all the lions finally connected.

The victory was short lived however,as a huge explosion was felt throughout the castle.

"Oh Quiznak."Coran said,as Allura pulled up an image of the galra ship entering the atmosphere.

"Sendak is entering the atmosphere."Allura said.  
"We need Voltron now!"

Shiro got into the black lion cockpit,and the five lions took off to face the lions,as they landed another blast came from the galra ship.

"Man,those Galra guys repair things fast."Hunk said.

"The barrier gets weaker with every blast."Coran said.

"Once that shield goes down,the castle will be defenseless."

"I can give you cover with the castles defenses for a while,but you have to form Voltron now or we'll all be destroyed."

"Wow no pressure."Hunk said,as a second blast hit the barrier.

"Ok listen up team voltron."Shiro said.

"The only way to succeed is to give it all you got,this looks bad,but we do can this,are you with me?"

Hunk,Keith,Pidge,and Lance all nodded their heads,but then Hunk got a confused look on his face.

"I'm nodding,is everybody else nodding?"He asked.

"Yes."Keith,Pidge,and Lance said.

"Let's do this."Shiro said,and the lions went to work.

The five lions then set out into the battlefield,in the hopes they would form Voltron,there was just one little problem.

"Uh,how?"Lance asked.

"Good question,does anybody have any ideas on how to form Voltron?"Shiro asked.

"I don't see a 'combine into giant robot button anywhere on my dashboard."Hunk said.

As the lions ran out,the Galra dropped heavy fire on them.

"This is insane."Pidge said.

"Can't they just cease fire for one minute so we can figure this out,is that too much to ask?"

With that,he turned the red lion around and bit on one of the wings of a Galra ship and then through it at another,blowing both up,Keith then brought his lion to a stop and fired on a Galra ship.

"We've got to do something."Keith said.

"COMBINE!"Hunk yelled,as he slammed his yellow lion into the red lion,only to knock him away a little.

"Hey!"Keith exclaimed.

"Ok that didn't work."

The lions were then forced to run again,due to the Galra being on top of them.

"Quickly Paladins."Allura said.

"Our energy levels are getting low!"

"Maybe if we fly in formation,we'll just combine."Shiro suggested.

"Take off on my cue,one,two,three!"

The five lions then flew up into the air,and kept going and going and going and….

"Nothings happening."Shiro said.

"Hey W-wait wait wait a minute,I'm feeling something."Lance said.

"I do too,I feel it,It's like we're all being pulled in the same direction."Hunk added.

"Uh guys,I think I know why."Shiro said.

"Look up."

Up above the lions was Sendak's ship,and he had caught the lions in a tractor beam.

"What the cheese?"Lance said.

"Sendak's ship is sucking us in like a black hole!"Pidge observed.

"Oh no."Went Shiro.

"I don't care what you say Shiro,I'm panicking now!"Hunk said.

On the Galra ship.

"Send a report to emperor Zarkon."Sendak said.

"The day is ours."

Back in the castle,the fourth sister walked through the halls,looking for any sign of Naxon,when suddenly,she heard a bang.

"Sister,come out and play."Naxon said in the distance.

"Come out and face me Salmo'k!"Fourth said.

"Face me fool,and I show you who is more powerful in the force."  
Suddenly,she felt something hit the back of her head,turning around to see where it came from,she saw Naxon standing in a wide room,with a pod opened right behind him.

"Ok sweet cheeks."Naxon said.

"Show me."

She charged ahead,throwing her spinning lightsaber towards him,he managed to dodge it,by sliding on his knees and tilting his head back,he then jumped up and through a punch at her,which she dodged,by grabbing his arm and forcing him against the wall.

He then used the force to get himself off the wall and make her hit the wall behind them,causing both to hit the floor,she then called her lightsaber towards her and grabbed it,she then went to kill Naxon,only for him to roll out of the way.

He rolled backwards,and got back on his feet,she then went to swing at him a few times,but he kept dodging the slashes,eventually,he made it to where he was standing in front of the pod,and she was standing between him and the controls.

"Nowhere to run now."She said.

"Who's running?"Naxon said.

He then jumped over the fourth sister and landed beside the controls,he then used the force to push back into the pod and called her lightsaber to himself.

"Naxon!"She exclaimed,but as she got up to attack,Naxon pressed a button,and caused the stasis mode to come on,trapping the sister inside,the pod then went below the floor,trapping the fourth sister for good.(For now.)

Naxon fell to the floor from exhaustion,he took a few breaths for a few seconds,before remembering something,or someone.

"Arianna."He said,he then ran back to where Arianna was laying on the floor,still unconscious.

He called his lightsaber to himself and went to check on her,she still had a pulse,he picked her up and carried her all the way back to the main control room.

"Arianna!"Coran said.

"She's fine,just a little out of it."Naxon said.

"How are things on this end?"

"Terrible,the Galra has the paladins in their clutches."Allura said.

"What?"

Suddenly,another shot from the Galra ship's Ion cannon,hit the castle,making the barrier more week.

"The barrier isn't gonna last much longer."Coran said.

"It can't end like this."Pidge said on the comm.

"This is it."Lance also said.

"It's been an honor serving with you all."Keith added.

Naxon watched all of this going down,and he thought back to the day the clones turned on him and his master,the bodies in the Jedi temple,the hologram that showed Anakin skywalker kill many Jedi,and now,on another planet,he was seeing it again.

"It's time to stop running."the voice said.

"It's time to be a Jedi again."

Naxon then got a determined look on his face and turned around and left the control room,leaving a confused Allura and Coran behind.

He made his way(via the voices instructions)to the room where the suits of armor were,there was one left,but this one was different,unlike the other ones,whose suits were mostly white,with some touches of their designated colors on them,this one was like the black paladins armor,only in reverse,the white armor was now black,and the black parts were now white.

A few minutes later,he walked into the hanger and walked up to the white lion,whose eyes began to glow and stretched down it's head and opened its mouth,Naxon then got in the cockpit,and began connecting with the lion.

"I don't know if I am worthy."He began.

"But,I didn't come here by chance,you and the force brought me here,and while I may have proved myself to the others,I still need to prove it to myself,so if your willing...let me,be,your paladin."

The lion then roared a fierce roar,the likes of which that the other lions haven't even done,and the two took off for the other five.

Back up top,the paladin's were trying to escape,but the beam was too strong and it didn't help that the particle barrier was now off line,the others were ready to accept their fate,but Shiro wasn't so willing.

"No,we can do this."He began.

"We have to believe in ourselves,we can't give up,we are the universes only hope,everyone is relying on us,we can't fail,we won't fail,if we work together,we'll win together."

"Took the words right out of my mouth"A new voice said.

"Naxon?"Everyone,including Coran and Allura said.  
"Shiro's right,this is not how our story ends,we may not be warriors,or soldiers,or heck,superheroes or whatever,but we are all this universe has got,we are the line in the sand,we...are VOLTRON!"  
"YEAH!"everyone said.

Suddenly,there was a bright light as the lions gathered together,the black lions legs,folded themselves into the body,the red,green,yellow,and blue lions did the same thing.

The red and green lions then attached themselves on either side of the upper body,becoming the arms,as the blue and yellow lions attached themselves to the lower half,making up the legs,the white lion's arms separated,as the body surrounded bits of the black lions body,as the bottom legs do the same to the legs,a face then forms on the black lion,having red wings on its back.

The ion cannon prepared to fire on the castle again,and just as it was about to fire,the blast was pushed aside,barley missing the castle and hitting the hills behind it,Coran,Allura,and a just now coming to Arianna,looked up on the screen and there,standing on the Galra ship,was…..

"Voltron!"Said Sendak in shock.

"I can't believe it."Keith said.

"We formed Voltron!"Pidge added.

"I'm a leg."Hunk cheered.

"How are we doing this?"Lance asked.

"I don't know."Shiro said.

"Who cares,let's take this ship down."Naxon said.

"Agreed,first,let's get that cannon."

Voltron then grabbed onto the cannon and proceeded to pull it off the ship,they then tossed it aside,and let it fall to the ground,they then punched the red lion into the ship,and proceeded to blast through it,making it break in half.

They then jumped in the air and landed hard into the ship,destroying it from within,they then flew high into the air,and flew straight though the ship,they landed on the ground as it blew up behind them.

"Remember Naxon,the force will be with you,always."The voice said.

"Who are you?"Naxon asked,but received no answer.

The lions eventually separated and landed in front of the castle,where Allura,Coran,and Arianna were waiting.

"Good work Paladins."Allura said.

"Thanks pretty lady."Lance said.

"We did it."Shiro said.

"Heck yeah we did."Keith added.

"How did we do it?"

"I was just like,screaming the whole time."Hunk said,as he took off his helmet.

"Maybe that did it."

"I doubt that."Naxon said.

"Thanks for helping us."Shiro said.

"I felt it was time to stop running."Naxon said,he then glanced at Arianna,who nodded in appreciation.

"Also,no one bring up the center stasis pod,there is a crazy force wielding lady stuck in there."

That caused everyone to look at him with weird looks,Pidge then had a sad look on his face.

"We're not going to stop searching until we find your brother and father."Shiro said,as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wherever they are,I know they'd be proud of you."

Pidge then formed a small smile on his face.

"We won the battle,but the war has only just begun."Allura said.

"I'm afraid Zarkon will not stop until he gets these lions."

"Good thing you paladins know what your doing."Coran said.

"Cause your going to have to form Voltron again and again."

"Totally."Hunk said,but then realization graced his face.

"Wait what?"

"We barely survived forming Voltron this one time."Lance said.

"Welcome to war lover boy."Naxon said.

"And you only had to fight one ship,wait until you have to fight a whole fleet of them."

"They don't you the defenders of the universe for nothing."Arianna said.

That name got name surprised everyone.

"Defenders of the universe huh?"Shiro said.

"That's got a nice ring to it."

"No it doesn't."Naxon said,causing everyone to look at him.

"But I can learn to deal."

Everyone then looked up at the six lions.

Later that night,Naxon was sitting in his room.

(Flashback,13 years ago)

A young Naxon was dressed in fresh new jedi robes,was standing in front of a sliding door,as Obi wan came up behind him.

"Young one?"He said.

"Why haven't you gone in?"

"I don't know if I can do this master Kenobi,what if I don't fit in?"Young Naxon said.

Obi wan got down to his level.

"I know change can be hard to take,that the unknown can be frightening,but I don't believe Anakin and I found you on Lothal by chance,I believe you are destined for great things,and while don't know if you will ever fit in,I can tell you this,trust in the force."

Naxon then nodded his head and walked through the sliding doors,where Yoda and a bunch of younglings were beginning training.

(End of flashback)

Naxon sat on his bed for a few minutes,before pulling something from his coat pocket,he then made it float in the middle of the room,it's pieces began to move around and then suddenly,a man appeared.

"This is master Obi wan Kenobi,I regret to report that both the Jedi and republic have fallen,with the dark shadow of the empire rising too take its place,this message is warning to any surviving Jedi,trust in the force."

(AND THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS OF VOLTRON ARE DONE,OUR HEROES ARE NOW THE PALADINS AND ARE READY TO FACE THE CHALLENGES AHEAD.  
I'M GONNA TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS STORY TO FOCUS ON MY OWN STORIES,I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE WAITING FOR BEND-FORE UPDATES.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	4. Book 1:Some assembly required

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,AS IF IT NEEDS TO BE SAID,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR VOLTRON:LEGENDARY DEFENDER,I HOPE YOU ENJOY.)

(QUE OPENING:SORAIRO DAYS:GURREN LAGANN)

WHITE PALADIN:A STAR WARS STORY

BOOK ONE:DEFENDERS  
CHAPTER FOUR:SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED

On an early morning on Arus,the paladins were each in separate places of the castle,Keith,Hunk,and Lance were asleep in their rooms,while Shiro was also in his room,but was awake and in uniform,Pidge was the healing chamber room,sitting next to the one of the prisoners that they had rescued from the galra ship.

"Everybody up!"Allura said over the comm,making everyone but Lance(who had earphones on his head)to get up and run towards the control room.

"The castle's about to be destroyed,we need Voltron now,hurry,we can't survive much longer."Allura finished saying.

"You've got to sell it a little bit more."Coran said.

"It's a training exercise,how much more should she give?"Arianna asked.

"Just watch...Oh no,Allura's dead,aw,it's horrible,her head fell off,wait what,her severed head is trying to speak to me,what is it Allura,what are your final words?"

"Coran."Allura said,seeing that the paladins had arrived.

"Oh yes princess,I'm listening."

"It's over."Arianna said.

"Oh I know,if only Voltron had been formed."Coran said,till he also saw the paladins.

"Oh times!"

"I guess this isn't an actual attack?"Shiro said.

"And it's a good thing it wasn't,because it took you,Coran?"

"Seventy five degrees."Coran said,causing everyone to look at him weird.

"Give me that."Arianna said,snatching the device away.

"Coran this is a meat thermometer."

"Oops,sorry."

"However long it was,it was too long,you must always be ready to battle Zarkon,look at you,only Shiro is in uniform,Keith,Pidge,and Hunk where are your bayards,and where is Lance."

At that moment,Lance came into the bridge,in a blue robe while wearing blue lion slippers.

"Good morning everybody,what's going on?"Lance asked.

"Coran,Arianna and I have been up for hours getting the castle back in order,we had to run a test on the alarms,and we decided to you all as well,guess which one failed?"

"Hey you've got to sleep for 10,000 years man."Hunk said.

"Monday night I was on earth,now I've flown through space,fought some evil alien named Zarkon,eaten goo in some weird castle,that's a lot to process in..I-I don't know what day is today?"

"It's the third quintant of the spicolian movement,hump day."Coran said.

"It's a lot to process."

"You must understand the stakes of our mission,over the last 10,000 years,the castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations."Allura said as she brought up holomap of the universe.

"So we have have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe,Earth is here,an attack on your planet is inevitable."

"Oh no."

"Exactly."Arianna said.

"Our mission is to free all planets,Coran,the princess,and I are getting the castle ready to leave Arus."

"During that time,you have to learn to form Voltron,so we can begin fighting Zarkon."

"The princess is right."Shiro said.

"Let's get to our lions and start training."

"Wait."Said Pidge.

"But I wanted to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Galra ship."

"Ah,negative number 5,I have you ranked by height."Coran said as he measured Pidge from head to toe.

"The prisoners need to remain in the cryo replenishers until tomorrow."

"That's right,now get to your…"Allura began to say,before realizing someone was missing.

"Wait a minute,where is Naxon?"

"Hey?"A voice said on the comm.

"Are we doing this or what?"

"Naxon,where are you?"

"I'm in my lion,been in here since this morning,figured we were gonna be training so I decided to sleep in my lion,we doing this or not?"

"Yes we are,everyone get to your lions."

Everyone had put on their uniforms and began to make their way to their lions,they had go down an elevator,slide down a ramp,jump into a tube that lead them to a cycle which brought them to another elevator,that then took them up to their lions,everyone had made it...except for Hunk,who half way through sliding down,had dropped to the floor,and had to slide the rest of the way down,hopping into the tube,he steadied himself,until he came to the cycle,which unfortunately took off without him,making him walk the rest of the way.

"Should someone go after him?"Lance asked,as everyone was already outside,as Hunk came flying out to them.

"Hi guys sorry."Hunk said as he landed his lion.

"Sorry everybody,seriously though,can't they park these closer to the bridge."

"But then we wouldn't get to wait for you every time we did this."Naxon said.

"Ha ha."

"All right guys."Shiro said,as he took command.

"Let's just fly in tight formation until we're totally in sync."

"Feel the bond with your lions and your fellow pilots."Allura said.

"Until five become one unit,and become voltron."

"Yeah!"Everyone said,as they began flying around.

They kept flying around all pumped saying yeah and what not,but after about an hour of flying,that strong determined "Yeah",soon turned a weak and bored…"Yay".

"Woo,am I the only who's still pretending to be excited?"Hunk asked.

"Yes."Naxon said.

"Clearly this isn't working."Shiro said.

"Let's set down for a little bit."

"Maybe we should be building voltron from the ground up."Keith said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's literally try building Voltron from the ground up."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."Naxon said.

"And I've heard Lance's lame attempt at flirting."

"Hey."Lance said off screen.

"But it's the best idea we got."

"It's worth a try."Shiro said.

Eventually,the entire group was on the ground,with..Pidge and Lance on the bottom,Keith on top them,Shiro on top of him,Naxon on top of Shiro,and Hunk as the head?

"Hunk,what are you doing?"Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?"Hunk asked.

"Your supposed to be leg over there next to Lance."

"What,no no no,I'm pretty sure that when we did it last time,I was the head right?"

"You yelled "I'm a leg"."Lance pointed out.  
"Yeah,I was yelling a lot of things."

"Shiro's the head."Keith said.

"All the time?"

"Yes,didn't you see the hologram Allura showed us,it showed the yellow lion as the leg,and the black lion was the head and stomach."Naxon added.

"Really?"

"Let's just do it my way for now."Shiro said.

"Ok but next time I'm the head."

"Your an idiot."Naxon said.

After awhile,the group had regrouping themselves,with Lance and Hunk at the bottom,Pidge and Keith on top of them,Naxon on top of Keith and Pidge,and Shiro slowly making his way on top of Naxon.

"Ok,arms and legs."He said to himself.

"And I'll form the head."

He then landed the black lion,and the paladins went to work focusing on their connections.

"Feel the bonds with your lions,now channel your energy into forming Voltron...Focus,focus."

But after about a few seconds...nothing.

"Is everybody bonding and focusing?"Shiro asked.

"Does it look like we are?"Naxon said,as slumped back in his seat.  
"Why was this so much easier before?"Lance asked.

"Let's take a break."

"Sorry to interrupt."Arianna said.

"But I may be able to help,yesterday you weren't able to form Voltron until you were in the heat of battle."

"Yeah."Said Pidge.

"I'm listening."Lance added.

"Your right."Shiro stated.

"Yeah I guess."Keith said.

"Oh no."Naxon said,immediately getting up in his chair.  
"Perfect,because I need to run a diagnostic test on all of the castles defenses,this should help."

Suddenly,the castles weapon systems began firing on the paladins.

"Ok whoa whoa whoa!"Lance exclaimed as the lions scattered.

"Arianna what are you doing?"Keith asked.

"Running a diagnostic test on the castle defenses and inspiring you."

"Yeah,inspiring to kill us maybe,what good are paladins if they're dead?"Naxon said.

"You'll be fine."Allura said.

"I believe in you paladins,let fear be your guide,form Voltron!"

"Forget this,I'm going back to the castle."Lance said,as flew up to the castle,only for him to hit the forcefield.

"Please stop please,have mercy on us!"Hunk exclaimed.

"You think Zarkon is going to have mercy on you?"Allura said.

"He's probably on his way right now to destroy us all."

She then engaged the auto lock on,and she and Arianna walked away,leaving the paladins all alone.

In another part of the universe,on the Galra main ship,one of Zarkon's commanders stood before him to give a report.

"You have returned early."Zarkon said,as he sat on his throne,with Haggar on his left and the enforcer on his right.

"Sir,the moons crusts became unstable."The commander said.

"Staying any longer,would have cost half my crew."

"Hmmm,perhaps,but the half that survived would have been stronger,weakness is an infection,better to cut it off then let it spread."

"Huh,"The commander reacted,as the drones suddenly apprehended him,and dragged him away to his demise.

"What have you and your druids come up with to capture voltron?"Zarkon asked Haggar.

"I have been working on perfecting something,something that will strike fear into the hearts of any that stand against it."Haggar explained.

"Voltron may have surprised Sendek,but he will not be able to overcome my creation."

"Be careful not to put too much faith in your toy witch."The enforcer said.

"After all,what good is a weapon compared to the force."

Haggar grunted her teeth and was ready to strike against the masked man,Zarkon spoke.

"Enough,prepare your weapon,and you prepare to leave."

"And where might I be going my lord?"The enforcer asked.

Back on Arus,the paladins were back inside the castle and were sitting in the sitting room,when Allura,Arianna,and Coran came in.

"Are we at full power yet?"Allura asked.

"No,still just 84%."Coran said.

"You did it."Arianna said.  
"You formed Voltron."Allura added.  
"No,the weapons stopped firing and the particle barrier shut down,so we just flew in."Keith said.

"What?"

"Oh sorry Princess."Coran said.

"I had to turn off the castle defenses to test the fire suppressors."

"What are you guys doing in here?"Shiro asked,as he walked in.

"We're not taking a break."

"Shiro's right,you should be training."Allura said.

"We've been training,when are we going back to earth?"Hunk asked.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find my family."Pidge said.

"For the 15th hundrath time,we know."Keith and Naxon said at the same time.  
"Guys,there won't be an earth if we don't figure out how to fight Zarkon."Shiro said.

"How are we going to fight,we can't even form Voltron?"Lance asked.

"Well I'm not surprised."Coran said.

"You know the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together,side by side,they were like a pack of yalmors linked to the ears."

"Wow,yeah that's differently not us."

"And therein lies the first problem,the original paladins had years to work together and become sync,and you expect us to do that in one day,that's not gonna happen."Naxon said.

"A week ago,each of us were in different places,these four were on another planet,Shiro was being held by an evil emperor,you three were asleep,and I was trying not to get captured by an evil empire."

"You've encountered the Galra before?"Arianna asked.

"No,something else,something darker."

"How can something be darker then the galra?"A doubtful Allura asked.

"Let's just say I understand what your going through."Naxon said.

"Well,in the last attack,your survival instincts forced you to work as a team."Coran said.

"But that will only get you so far,you'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming voltron,and then beating Zarkon next time,you should try working out on our training deck."

This got everyone's attention.

"There's a training deck?"Hunk asked.

"Oh yeah,it's where the fourth sister and I had our fight."Naxon said,making everyone look at him.

"What?"

Back on the Galra ship,Haggar had made her way to a cell,where a figure sat in the shadows.

"I think I have an opportunity you've been waiting for."She said.

"How would you like to get your revenge on the champion?"

The alien growed with a sinister grin.

In the training deck,the Paladins were standing around,as Coran stood up in the observation deck.

"Two two one two."He said in the mike,as he cleared his throat.

"The paladin code demands you put your team members safety above your own,a swarm of drones is about to attack."

Suddenly,multiple drones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"It's up to each of you to protect the other members of your team."

"Wait wait wait,what's going on?"Hunk asked,as a shield appeared on his wrist.

"Whoa did you get one these?"

"Get ready."Shiro said,as everyone's shields came on.

The drones began to fire,and immediately took out Hunk and pidge,who ended up falling through the floor.

"Time to increase intensity."Coran said,as bumped up the power of the drones.

"You keeping up over there Keith?"Lance taunted.

"Just concentrate on keeping me safe."Keith said.

"Me,I own this drill,your the one that needs to concentrate."

"You both need to shut up and concentrate."Naxon said.

Unfortunately,one of the drones fired on Lance,making him lift his foot,and causing Keith to get hit,he then got hit,and eventually Shiro got hit as well.

Coran groaned in annoyance,when he heard that the drones were still firing,he looked down in the arena and saw that Naxon was still holding his own,blocking each hit that came his way from the drones.

"Naxon,you can stop now."He said.

"Keep going."Naxon said.

"Are you sure?"

Naxon then reached out his hand,and with the force caused the laser fire to increase.

"What are you doing?"

"Sport."Naxon said,as he activated his lightsaber,and began to defend himself on all fronts.

He held out his shield and blocked the drone fire in front of him,while using the lightsaber to block the hits around him,some of the lasers were deflected back at the drones,and destroyed some of them,Naxon's speed began to increase,and he began to move so fast,that Coran could barely make him out.

"Incredible."He said.

Eventually,the paladins,Allura,and Arianna came into the observation deck.

"Coran,aren't we gonna start the next training section or what?"Shiro asked.

"I would,but Naxon's still going."

"What?"Allura asked,as she walked up to the window,and saw Naxon below.

"But,no one has ever lasted this long in a training simulation."Arianna said.

"Well,he is."Keith said.

Naxon moved faster and faster,he was blocking lasers on all sides,his mind went back to a time when he was a child.

(Flashback)

At the time,Naxon was in his second year of being a jedi padawan,he was currently in the training room,trying to block the lasers with his lightsaber,but the shots just kept getting him,finally after what could have been the tenth hit,he order the simulation be shot down,and prepared to leave.

"Leaving so soon?"A voice said in the doorway.

"It was just starting to get good."

Naxon turned and saw Obi wan standing there without his robe on.

"Master Kenobi."Naxon said in excitement,and then bowed.

"Your back from your mission."

"Indeed,and I see your having trouble on this."

"I can't do it master Kenobi,no matter how hard I try,I always seem to mess it up."

"Well,let's try something else."Obi wan said,as he picked up a helmet with a blast shield and placed it on Naxon's head.

"Now,try it again and let go of your conscious feelings,and try instinct."

"But with the blast shield i can't even see anything,how am I supposed to fight."

"Your eyes can deceive you don't trust them."

Naxon reactivated his lightsaber,and tried again…

(End of flashback)

Naxon closed his eyes,and continued to block every single blast,he did this until all the drones were completely destroyed or deactivated,he stood in the middle of the room,with all the drones on the ground,as everyone came in.

"That was amazing Naxon."Shiro said,as they came up to him.

"I call it luck."Lance said.

"In my experience."Naxon said as he took off his helmet.

"There's no such thing as luck."

After cleaning the mess that Naxon made,Lance was standing in the middle of the room,as a maze appeared,and then disappeared.

"To form Voltron,you must trust in each other."Coran said.

"This ancient paladin maze will teach you that trust,your teammates can see the walls,but you cannot,so listen carefully,touch the walls,you'll get a slight shock."

"Wait,who's guiding me through?"Lance asked.

"Take two steps forward."Keith said,looking at a map of the maze.

"Oh no,not Keith,why does he get to be the man on the mic?"

"Now just sit tight,you'll get your turn."Coran said.

"Like I said,take two steps forward,turn right,and take three steps that direction."Keith said.

Lance began to turn right but got shocked in the process.

"You did that on purpose!"Lance said.

"Your not listening."

"You said turn right."

"But before that I said take two steps forward."

Lance went to take two steps,but got shocked again.

"We're switching places right now!"

"Ok calm down Lance."Naxon said.

"The walls are down,just step out."

"Thank you Naxon,at least someone likes...AHHH!"Lance began to say,before getting shocked again.

"I'm sorry,I couldn't resist."

He and Keith then fist pumped.

Not long after that,the paladins were in their lions and flying through the air.

"You'll never be able to form voltron unless each of you has a strong bond with his lion."Coran said.

"No problem."Lance said.

"Me and blue are best buds for life,for real."

"Perfect,then you won't have any issues with this exercise,now everyone,put your lions into a nosedive."

The paladins did as they were told,as they flew close to the ground.

"This is an expert level drill that you really shouldn't attempt until you've been flying for years,but uh,we're in a bit of a rush,so here we training helmets."

Suddenly,the visors on their helmets blacked out,making everyone become shocked and spooked,everyone except Naxon.

"Coran what's happening,I can't see."Lance said.

"You must learn to see through your lions eyes."

"At least make it a challenge for me."Naxon said.

"Dude,what is your deal?"Hunk said.

"I've done this kind of exercise before,this is nothing."

"The goal is to pull up right before you crash into the ground,feel what your lion feels."

As the lions continued to nosedive,Hunk got spooked.

"Mine feels scared!"He said as he pulled out.

"You still going Keith?"Lance asked.

"You know it."Keith said.

"You?"

"Me,I'm speeding up."

And that's what Lance did,with Keith doing the same.

"Must be getting close."

"Must be."

"You getting scared?"

"I'm not scared!"

The paladins crashed into the ground.

"I win."Lance said.

"What was that noise?"Pidge asked.

"Nothing,stay focus."Naxon said.

"Did they crash?"

"Probably,just stay focus."

But Pidge's fear got the best of him,and he pulled out.

Shiro and Naxon were still going,as stayed focus,both had their eyes closed,as the ground came closer and closer to them.

"You still with me Shiro?"Naxon said.

"Yep."Shiro said.

Eventually,both he and Naxon were in some sort of void,as their lions appeared behind them,they then became connected and could now see the ground before them,as they came up to the ground,they immediately pulled up,having succeeded in the task.

"I think I'm getting this."Shiro said.

"Excellent Shiro."Coran said.

"What I tell you."Naxon said.

"Piece of cake.

Back inside the training deck,the paladins were sitting in a circle,as Coran was once again in the observation deck.

"Now the most important part of paladin training,is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing,Voltron,everything else has to fade away,this technique will be essential every time you form voltron,so relax and open your minds,no walls,no secrets between paladins."

An image appeared in front of every paladin,showing something of value to each of the paladins,Shiro thought of the garrison,Keith thought of his home,Hunk thought of food,Lance his family,Naxon thought of the Jedi temple,and Pidge,though resistant,thought of himself,and some girl,but the image kept fading in and out.

"Come on,everyone clear everything,now focus on forming your lion."

The images then turned into their lions,except Pidge,they then began to come together.

"Bring your lions together,form voltron,keep your minds open,work together,good,keep focusing,only one to go."

"Pidge,stop thinking of your girlfriend."Keith said.

"I wasn't."Pidge said,defensively.

"Hunk was rooting around in my head!"

"I thought we were open."Hunk said.

"You can look in my head hole."

"Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head hole."Coran said.

"Clear your minds!"

"Pidge."Naxon said.

"Just think of something else."

"Ok."Pidge sighed.

The lions then appeared in front of the paladins,and started coming together.

"Good,almost there,now form Voltron."

The lions began to form Voltron,with everyone going in their current place,until Pidge backed out.

"Pidge."Lance said.

In his frustration,Pidge stood up and through the device on the floor.

"I'm done with this!"He said.

"Look,I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!"

"Oh come on Pidge,we're starting to get the hang of this."Shiro said.

"I'm just...I'm just tired."

"Why don't take five."Naxon said.

"Ok,let's take a break."

A few minutes later,Coran had brought the tired Paladins some beverages.

"You have been working hard,maybe it's time to relax a little."Coran said.

"What are you doing lying around?"Allura said,as she and Arianna came in.

"Your suppose to be training."

"Just resting a bit,you can't push to hard."

"What do you mean "can't push to hard"?"Arianna asked

"Get up you lazy lumps,it's time you faced the gladiator!"

A few minutes later,the paladins were back to standing in a circle with their weapons drawn.

"In order to defeat the gladiator,six paladins must fight as one."Coran said.

The ceiling opened up above them,as a droid dropped to the floor,Hunk immediately began firing his cannon at but it managed to avoid the shots,Keith and Naxon weren't as lucky,as Keith brought up his shield,and Naxon blocked the shots with his lightsaber.

The droid then knocked Hunk off his feet,and shocked while he was down,Pidge then came and tried to hit it,but the droid avoided his strike,it then hit him a couple times,before causing him to fall back and roll over Hunk.

Lance then came up and fired on the droid,but it managed to dodge the blasts and knocked the rifle out of his hand,it then hit him on the head and gut,and turned to block Keith's hits,and then used its rod to hit Lance on the side and swung him over and knocked him into Keith.

Shiro came up and was ready to fight as he activated his hand,as the droid came up to him however,he suddenly got a flashback to some Galra,making him freeze with fright,but before it could take out Shiro,Naxon came up and cut the rod in half with his lightsaber,and then jabbed into the droids chest and lifted it up cutting the head in half in the process.

"Shiro?"He said as checked on him.

"Are you alright?"

"That combat simulator was set at a level fit for an altean child!"Allura said,as she walked up to the paladins.

"Naxon is well prepared for facing Zarkon,but the rest of you,your not even close to working as a team,let alone ready to face Zarkon!"

"ENOUGH!"Naxon exclaimed,making everyone in the room freeze.

"May I have a word?"

Naxon then lead Allura out of the room,as Keith went to check on Shiro.

"Shiro,you alight?"He said.

"What can I help you with?"Allura said when she and Naxon were outside the training hall.

"What are you doing?"Naxon said.

"Beg your pardon?"

"What are you trying to do here?"  
"I'm trying to get you to work as a team and form Voltron,so that we can take the fight to Zarkon."

"And pushing us pass our limit is going to accomplish that how?"

"This team needs to be at tip top shape if we're going to fight the Galra empire,we don't have time to just sit around and relax."

"But Allura,look at these guys."

Allura looked into the training room and saw the other five paladins.

"They're not soldiers,they're not insync with each other,they're to focus on other things,Pidge is to worried about his family,Hunk's home sick,Lance and Keith are to busy trying to won up each other,and Shiro is still dealing with the fact that he's been held captive by the very aliens we're trying to stop,24 hours ago,these guys were living normal lives,and then suddenly they're thrown into a war that at the moment they have no stake in,I know what your going through."

"You couldn't possibly understand what we've been through."Arianna said,as she joined the two.

"Arianna."Allura said.

"Yes I do."Naxon said,with some tears forming in his eyes.

"You feel your whole world has been taken from you,that everything you've ever known and love has been wiped out."  
As Naxon said this,Allura and Arianna were suddenly more willing to listen.

"Your way of life has become a distant memory,and now your wondering,can I ever get it back."

"What happened to you?"Arianna asked.

"My world was shattered,Look if you want these guys to come together,you need to give them a common cause,one where they'll be forced to work together."

"What would you suggest?"

"Hmmm,How's your cooking?"

The altean women then raised their eyebrows in confusion.

About an hour later,the entire group was in the dining hall,as Coran had set some altean food before them.

"Ahoy paladins."He said.

"I've whipped up a big batch of focusing food,after this meal your be forming Voltron six times a movement and twice on the astral conflux!"

"Smells great Coran."Shiro said,as he and the other paladins began to eat.

Coran glanced at Naxon,and Naxon slightly nodded his head,Coran then pulled out a remote,and caused all the paladins wrist too attach themselves together.

"Hold the phone."Lance said in shock.

"I saw a lot of solid individual performances today,but your still struggling to work as a team,so welcome to the final bonding exercise of the day."

Hunk tried to free himself from the restrains,but found that he couldn't.

"Coran,I want you to think about what your doing."He said.

"This one's a classic,you get to feed each other,like a pack yalmors!"

The paladins tried to feed themselves,but to no avail,Hunk tried to place a spoon in his mouth,only to get hit in the face by lance.

"Ow."

"Sorry."Lance said,before dragging Keith's hand into his bowl.

"Oh great you defiled my food goo."

"It's your fault."Keith said.

"This is ridiculous."

"Do earthlings ever stop complaining?"Allura asked.

"Can't you just give us a break?"Shiro asked,having also had enough of the days events.

"Everyone has been working really hard today."

"Yeah."Keith added.

"We're not some prisoners for you to toy with like..like.."

"Like a bunch of toy prisoners!:Lance finished.

"Yes,thank you Lance."

"You do not talk to the princess like that!"Coran said.

"Oh the princess of what?"Pidge said.

"We're the only ones out here,and she's no princess of ours."

"How dare you."Arianna said,but more could be said,Allura has splashed food in Pidge's face,making everyone freeze in shock.

"Go loose Pidge!"Keith said as he threw his bowl at the princess,which Coran then swatted away with a towel,and then sent a spoon of goo into the paladins.

"Oh it's on now."Hunk said,as he dunked his head into his bowl and then spat it out onto the three alteans,the food fight was on.

After a few minutes of food at each other,the princess was worn out,as the paladins looked at each other and laughed.

"ENOUGH."Allura yelled.

"Do you see what your doing,your finally working together as one."

"Hey,she's right."Keith said.

"I actually don't hate you right now."Lance said.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"Hunk said.

"Let's go form Voltron."Shiro said.

"Yeah!"Everyone proclaimed.

"Actually I was thinking desert,but yeah let's do it."

The paladins then all fell to the floor,due to the fact they were still attached to each other.

"Uh Coran?"Naxon said.

"Right sorry."Coran said,as he unlocked the wrist.

After getting cleaned up,the paladins were back on the bridge and made their way to their lions.

"Everyone ready to do this?"Shiro asked.

"Roger that."Pidge sound off.

"It's on."Added Lance.

"Yes sir."Keith said.

"I was born ready."Exclaimed Hunk.

"May the force be with us all."Naxon said.

"What's that?"Lance said,causing Naxon to deadpan.

"Then let's go."Shiro said.

"Yeah!"They all said.

And they succeeded in forming Voltron.

"I told you I could get them to do it."Allura said.

"Looks like the white lion chose well."Arianna said.

"Naxon's idea worked."

"It's true."Coran said.

"Like the old proverb says,"A man can be driven to do anything if a beautiful woman is really,really mean to him"."

This caused Allura to deadpan,and Arianna to smack Coran upside the head.

Awhile later,the entire group was back in the sitting room,as they were celebrating finally being able to form voltron.

"Man that was cool."Lance said.

"I'm so charged up,I don't know how if I'm going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Not me."said Keith.

"When my head hits the pillow,it's gonna be lights out."

"I just want you to know."Hunk said,as he sat between Keith and Lance.

"That I realized when we were in Voltron,we're brothers man,you know,like we're totally connected,no secrets no barriers no nothing,brothers all the way,I love you guys."

"G forces mess with your head a little bit?"Keith asked.

"Yeah,maybe a little,I don't know it's been a tough few days."

As the group was making their way out,Shiro turned and saw Pidge and Naxon were still sitting down.

"Going to bed guys?"He asked.

"In a minute."Pidge said.

"We'll be right there."Naxon said.

"Good work today,we're really coming together."

After Shiro left the room,Pidge pulled out the picture of the two kids.

"You know don't you?"He asked Naxon.

"Yes."Naxon said.

"I could sense it."

"Please don't…"

"Your secret's safe with me,but you should really trust these guys,I know they won't have a problem with it."

"I don't know."

"We'll find your family Pidge,I promise."

Pidge had on a small smile on his face.

"Come on,let's go to bed."Naxon said.

A few minutes later,Naxon had made his way to his room,when he saw Arianna standing by the door.

"Thank you for today."She said.

"It was nothing,they just needed the right push."He said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"I never told you what happened."

"I know,but still,will you tell us?"

"One day,I'm still not ready to share anything yet."

"I understand,well good night."

"Good night Anna."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh sorry,do you not like that name?"  
"No it's fine,it's just,I haven't been called that in forever,I think the last time I was called that was by my father."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh well,I hope that brought up a good memory."

"I wouldn't know,I don't really remember my parents."

Over at the Galra empire,Zarkon and Haggar were watching their new weapon set out for Arus.

"This beast will allow us to destroy the paladins."Zarkon said.

"And then Voltron will be ours."

(AND THAT IS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.

I WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY TO ALL YOU GUYS WHO ENJOY READING MY STORIES,LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY FOR ME,WITH WORKING ALL THE TIME,THAT AT THE END OF THE DAY,I DON'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING,SO I'M GONNA TRY AND GET AT ONE CHAPTER OUT EVERY WEEK OR AT LEAST EVERY TWO WEEKS,I'M GONNA REDO A CHAPTER OF SPIDERTITAN,THEN A NEW CHAPTER,AND THEN TWO CHAPTERS OF BEND-FORE,THEN BACK TO WHITE PALADIN,I ALSO WANT TO SAY SORRY TO GABE,FOR NOT BEING ON TOP OF THIS LIKE I SHOULD,I WILL MY BEST TO BE FASTER,UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	5. Book 1:Return of the gladiator

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,AS IF IT NEEDS TO BE SAID,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR VOLTRON:LEGENDARY DEFENDER,I HOPE YOU ENJOY.)

On the Galra mother ship,the druids were hitting Zarkon with quintessence too recharge his stamina.

"Sire."Haggar said after they had finished.

"The beast is almost to Arus."

"This quintessence gives me so much power."Zarkon said.

"I could fight the paladins myself."

"There is no need,my creature will destroy them and capture the Voltron lions for you.

"Then,the most powerful weapon in the universe will be ours."

(QUE OPENING:SORAIRO DAYS:GURREN LAGANN)

WHITE PALADIN:A STAR WARS STORY

BOOK ONE:DEFENDERS  
CHAPTER FIVE:RETURN OF THE GLADIATOR

"Great job training today guys."Shiro said,as he,Hunk,Lance,Keith,and Naxon walked into the dinning room after another day of training.

"We're really getting the hang of Voltron."

"Well,almost all of us."Naxon said,glancing at Lance.

"Hey."Lance said.

"That broken ship went like a mile."

"Yeah,It'll come in handy when the Galra challenges Voltron to a soccer match."Keith said.

"Hey,I did something cool and you can't handle it."

"Define cool."Naxon said.

"Your kick ruined our balance,we fell."

"Well that falling part was Hunks fault."

"Hey."Hunk said, offended.

"All right,save your energy for fighting Zarkon."Shiro said,calming the situation.

"Hello guys."Coran said,as he came in with a tray of food.

"How was the Voltron workout?"

"Well we found out Lance sucks at sports."Naxon said as he propped his feet on the table.

"Hey!"Lance countered.

"We're getting there."Shiro chimed in.

"Are You,Allura,and Arianna almost done fixing the castle so we can leave this planet?"

"Yeah,I'm with Shiro,it feels like we're sitting gungans here on Arus."

"Just about it,in the meantime,to get your minds off those gungan seats you're worried about,I made you guys an authentic ancient paladin lunch!"

The paladins gathered around to see what he brought,only to be grossed out by what looked to be slimy slugs,well,everyone but Naxon.

"Uooooo."He declared.

"Coran,you just got me hooked on that goo,and now you're changing it up?"Hunk complained.

"This is packed with nutrients."Coran said.

"Oh it smells disgusting."

"Quit your whining Hunk."Naxon said,as he picked up a spoon and ate the food,slurping some snail in the process,making the other paladins gag from disgust.

"Hmm,slimy,yet satisfying."

Naxon then dragged the bowl to himself and began to eat it all.  
"How can you eat that?"Keith asked.

"Hey I was in a war for two years and had to eat my share of strange food,this is nothing."

"Coran,we're on a planet now with fresh herbs,spices,and whatever this thing is,a tuber?"Hunk said,as he held a root in his hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me,I'm going to head back to the kitchen and spice things up."

"Try not to burn the kitchen down!"Naxon called out as Hunk left the room.

"Where's Pidge?"Shiro asked,noticing their young paladin alli was missing.

"He's probably checking on those prisoners we rescued from Zarkon."Coran said.

"They'll all be waking soon in the infirmary."

"Where'd you put the fourth sister?"Naxon asked.

"We have a status brig down in the lower levels,don't worry,we sedated her before we moved her."

"Want to go check on him?"Naxon asked Shiro.

"Yeah,let's go..leave the bowl."

Naxon looked down at the bowl,then up at Shiro,he then took several more bites and then proceeded to follow Shiro.

In the healing chamber,Pidge sat in front of the healing pods waiting for the prisoners to wake up.

"You're as anxious as me."Shiro said as he and Naxon walked in.

"These aliens we saved know something about my family."Pidge said.

"Have you thought about the possibility that they don't?"Naxon asked.

"They have to."

"I hope so."Shiro said.

"They recognized you didn't they,they called you "champion",what does that even mean?"

"I don't know,I can't remember very much from that time,but,the way those guys looked at me when we freed them...I don't know if I want to find out."

Suddenly,the pods started to open up to release the prisoners.

"Well."Naxon said.

"We're about to find out."

Back in the dining room,Hunk set some dishes before Keith and Lance,who began eating due to the food actually looking like...well,food.

"They like the paladin lunch."Allura said.

"Well Naxo did."Coran said.

"Nearly ate the whole dish.

"Wait,Naxon nearly ate all of your cooking?"Arianna asked.

"Yes,isn't it great?"

Arianna and Allura both looked at each other with worried looks.

"Anyway,I got the final nebulon booster working,we should be able to leave Planet Arus tomorrow and take the fight to Zarkon."

Suddenly,the alarm in the castle started going off,Allura pulled up a monitor that showed the entrance to the castle,where they saw a small creature running from rock to rock,holding a sword like weapon in his hand,it looked more adorable than intimidating.

"Oh it's adorable,can we keep it?"Arianna asked in a squeal,only to get a look from Allura.

"Obviously to bring in as a member of the group and not as a pet or slave or anything.."

Arianna then did a fake cough,and looked up pretending not to notice Allura looking at her.

"Maybe it's a local Arusian."Allura said.

"He's approaching the castle."Arianna added.

"Doesn't look too dangerous."Lance said.

"You never know."Keith said.

"No,Alteans believe in peace first,let's go welcome them."Allura said,as she made her way to the front door.

"That's adorable."Hunk said,as he followed.

"Hey,maybe we can knit him a little sweater!"Lance added,as he followed too.

"I'm not taking chances."Keith said after he grabbed his bayard.

"Uh,boys."Arianna said.

Outside the castle,the creature was hiding in the bushes.

"Greetings."Arianna said,as she and the others came up to him.

"We know you're there,no harm will come to you."

"Unless Keith goes nuts."Arianna said.

"You've been hanging out Naxon?"Keith said deadpanned.

"Nope,can just tell a loose cannon when I see one."

Suddenly,the creature came out and held out his weapon.

"Wait,he could be dangerous,drop your weapon."

"Loose cannon."Arianna said,earning a look from Keith.

"No one takes Klaizap's weapon!"The creature,now named Klaizap,said.

"Keith,put that away."Allura said.

"Please kind sir,accept my most humble apologies."

"Huh,I am Klaizap,bravest of our warriors,our village is over Gazrel hill.

"I come seeking answers as to why the lion goddess is angry with her followers."

"Followers?"Coran asked.

"Lion goddess?"Hunk added.

"The one the ancients spoke of."Klaizap said pointing to a carved stone of a catlike creature.

"What makes you think she's angered?"Allura asked.

"Destruction is everywhere,in the past few suns,fire has rained from the heavens and a giant danced in the sky.

"I think he's talking about Voltron."Hunk whispered to Lance.

"Yeah,I got that."Lance said.

"You have not angered the lion goddess."

"How can you be certain?"

"Because I am Allura,and this is my castle."

Klaizap, shocked by revelation,proceeded to bow before the princess.

"Lion goddess."

"Please,bravest warrior,take us to your village so that we may meet our neighbors."

"What about our mission to get off this planet and fight Zarkon?"Keith asked.

"Calm down Keith,what are they gonna do,set themselves on fire?"Arianna asked.

Back with Pidge,Shiro,and Naxon,they were tending to the prisoners who had just come out of the status healing chambers.

"So,how long were you held captive by Zarkon?"Pidge asked.

"Some for years,decades maybe."One of the prisoners replied.

"It's hard to tell,time has become a blur."

"Don't worry,you're free now."Naxon said.

"And we'll make Zarkon pay for what he's done."

"Thank you."

"You must have been there when my dad and brother arrived,Sam and Matt holt?"

"I never knew their names,but I certainly remember the other two earlings that arrived with champion."

"Champion?"Shiro said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You really don't remember,unbelievable.

"You were a legendary gladiator,undefeated in the ring,you defeated the infamous Galra gladiator known as Myzak.

"That was the day you earned the name"Champion",I was there,as was the young earthling,we were all prisoners,forced to fight for the entertainment of Zarkon.

"That day,we were set to fight Myzak,a vile beast many thought could never be defeated,slaughter awaited us all."

"And let me guess,Matt was up next to fight him?"Naxon said.

"Yes,this "Matt" was the first set to fight,but fate had other plans."

He then looked to Shiro.

"You were so bloodthirsty,that you injured your fellow Earthling."

That last part shocked both Shiro and Pidge.

"You attacked my Brother?"Pidge asked angrily.

"Why?"

"Hold on Pidge."Naxon said,trying to calm him down.

"We don't know exactly what happened,there's gotta be more to the story."

"I was there."The prisoner said.

"We all were."

"No,no it can't be true,I don't believe it."Shiro said in disbelief.

"There's gotta be more to the story,I-I couldn't have hurt my friend."

"Agreed."Naxon said with his hand on his chin.

"We need more info….and I know exactly where we can get some,come on Pidge,we're gonna need your tech skills."

"Where are we going?"Pidge asked,as he and Shiro started following Naxon.

"We're going to the crashed Galra ship."

Over with the rest of the paladins and Altains,they had arrived at the Arusians village,where they were greeted by the people and village chief.

"Oh lion goddess."The village chief began.

"I,king of the Arusians,formally beg your forgiveness.

"Please have mercy on us and accept our traditional dance of apology as atonement for our wrongdoings,commence the dance of apology,hoorah!"

The king clapped his hands twice,and an aruisan came and began to do a dance,as she moved around,this sort of weird out the others.

"Please,there's no need for this."Allura said.

"Moontow halt!"The king said,making the arusian stop mid dance.

"The goddess has refused the apology,start the sacrificial fire!"

Some of the Arusians then proceeded to set wood on fire.

"We must throw ourselves in."

"QUIZNAK,I WAS KIDDING!"Arianna exclaimed.

"NO!"Allura called out,trying to stop them.

"No sacrifices!"

"So,"The king began.

"We may proceed with the dance?"

"Yes that,please do that!"Arianna said.

"That's a better alternative."Allura agreed.

Moontow was then allowed to finish her dance,and as she did,the Arusians then bowed down before the princess and paladins.

"Oh my,please,please rise."Allura said.

"Thank you for that,but I am not a great being worthy of your worship,I accidentally put you all in danger.

"It is I who should be apologizing to you,I am Princess Allura,and these are the voltron paladins.

"Although we originally came from different worlds,and have different traditions.."

"Very,very,VERY different traditions."Arianna added.

"We wish to live among you as friends."Allura finished.

"But the mighty robotic angel."The king said.

"Has it not come to destroy us because of our immoral ways?"

"Like burning your people alive."

"Hush Ari,and no,in fact that mighty robot is here to protect you."

"Unless your Lance."

"Hey!"Lance exclaimed.

"Let it be known that Voltron will protect every innocent being throughout the universe!"

The Arusians began to cheer,as they gathered around the heroes to express their gratitude,Keith even got a hug from one.

"I don't usually hug strangers."He said.

"But uh,man,you are cuddly."

"Thank you."The Arusian said in a very deep voice,making Keith go wide eyed.

Over with Shiro,Pidge,and Naxon,they had arrived at the crashed Galra ship,as they made their way to computer screen.

"This looks like the master control board."Pidge said.

"But there's no power."

"All you need is power?"Shiro said as he looked at his robotic hand.

"Yeah,but one that's compatible with Galra tech."

"Well luckily,we have a source."Naxon said as he kept watch.

"Fire it up Shiro."

Shiro then placed his hand on the control board,and sure enough,it came to life.

"Whoa,I can't believe you got it to work."Pidge said.

"Alright,now hurry up and get what you need."Naxon said.

"There's no telling how long this place is gonna hold."

"My dad and Matt's whereabouts must be logged in here somewhere,once I download this information,I'll find some way to decode it back at the castle."

Suddenly,Shiro and Naxon both heard something from above,as they looked,they saw that something had entered the atmosphere.

"Uh oh."Naxon said.

"What is it."Pidge asked.

"Something just entered the atmosphere."Shiro said.

"I'm not sure what it is,but it's big,it's Galra,and it's coming right for us."

"Time to go."Naxon added.

But as Shiro started to move his hand,Pidge pushed back down.

"Shiro,don't move."He said.

"I'm only 15% done."

"The information is no good to you dead Pidge."Naxon said.

"It's no good to me destroyed either,I'm not going anywhere."

Both Naxon and Shiro both watched as the information continued to download,but they also could see the object coming in fast,they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Pidge I'm sorry!"Shiro said as he grabbed Pidge and took off.

"No!"Pidge cried as he was once again separated from any information from his family.

"Team come in.''Naxon said in his communicator.

"We need back up!"

Over with the others,Allura could hear Naxon's distress call.

"Naxon?"She said.

"Where is everybody?"Shiro said.

"Shiro?"

"What's going on?"Keith Asked.

Suddenly,they could feel the wind picking up,as they saw the ship coming close to the surface.

"Oh no."Keith said.

"We gotta get to our lions!"

Coran,Allura,and Arianna started to evacuate the Arusians to safety.

"Everyone get inside and stay down!"Allura called out.

"I'm on it!"Hunk said he ran past her,only for Keith to drag him back the other way.

"Not you."He said,as Hunk whined.

"No,Shiro let me go,my Father!"Pidge said as he struggled against Shiro.

"Is gonna have to wait!"Naxon said.

The ship then crashed into the Galra ship sending debris,fire,and dust their way,when the smoke cleared however,the three were surrounded by their lions.

"Our lions just saved us."Shiro said.

"I didn't know they could do that."Pidge added.

"Uh,guys."Naxon said,as he pointed to the Galra ship,which was now coming apart.

It then revealed a giant round shape robot,who had one yellow eye and one purple,with it's right arm having some sort of weapon that created a purple orb on it,it looked down and saw the three paladins.

"Uh Shiro?"Naxon said.

"We should.."

"Get to your lions!"Shiro ordered,as he,Pidge,and Naxon did just that.

The robot proceeded to activate it's purple orb and then threw it through the air,the lions barely managed to avoid it,he then swung his arm again nearly hitting Pidge when it slammed into a wall.

Pidge then went on the offensive,as he fired at the orb as it came toward him again,the blast was a direct hit,but the orb was undamaged and hit Pidge and the green lion head on,making them fall to the ground.

Naxon and Shiro then ganged up on the robot,with Shiro jumping on its back,and Naxon hitting it's legs,but the robot managed to throw both of them off of him,as he simply tossed Shiro to the side,and then grabbed Naxon by one of the legs and threw him across the field.

The robot began to make it's way over to Shiro and Pidge,when suddenly lasers were being fired at him.

"Lay down some cover fire so they can get out of there!"Keith said,as the red lion fired on the robot.

"I'm on it!"Lance said,as he and the blue lion came up on the robot and fired from its tail.

"Check this out!"Hunk said as he and the yellow lion came up on the robot from behind.

"Battle-lion head butt!"

He then used the yellow lion to hit the back of the robot,making it fall over,the lions then regrouped and came together.

"You guys ok?"Keith asked.

"Still alive for now."Shiro replied.

"Are the Galra behind this?"Hunk asked.

"I think so,but I've never seen anything like it."

"So,what's the plan?"Lance asked.

"Shoot it with all we've got,take out its weapons,call it names?"

"We invite it to a sweet sixteen birthday party,what do you think we do?"Naxon said.

"We form Voltron!"

"Naxon's right,if we want to take this monster down,there's only one way to do it."

The lions then began to glow,as they flew up into the air.

"FORM VOLTRON!"

After the sequence of forming Voltron was done,the paladins now stood at the ready.

"Remember,we are one unit,fighting with one gole."Shiro said.

"So no showing off Lance."Naxon said.

"Why do automatically assume I'm gonna show off?"

"Cause you always do."Pidge said.

The robot then threw its orb towards Voltron,but it dodged as it flew by,Keith then readied the red lion,as he threw a punch,but the robot managed to catch it,but then Pidge came and delivered a right hook to its face,sending it flying back.

"Nice job Pidge."Naxon said,as Voltron jumped into the air and brought both arms down on the robot,which it blocked with its left arm.

It then made its right hand spin around,calling the orb towards them,Voltrom heard it,but before it could move,it was hit in the back by the orb.

It lifted the orb back up and was about to bring it back down on Voltron,but it managed to get out of the way before it could.

"I thought Voltron was supposed to be the most powerful weapon in the universe?"Keith exclaimed.

"Yeah,so how's this monster kicking our butts?"Hunk added.

"Here it comes!"Naxon said.

Voltron managed to get out of the Orbs' way,but it missed the monster coming up on them,as it knocked them away and onto a hill,where they could see the Arusian village.

"Oh no,the village."Shiro said.

"We have to protect those people."

"Incoming!"Naxon called out.

The monster had sent its orb towards Voltron again,which it managed to block using its arms,but the force was enough to send it back and nearly fall on the village,but the paladins were able to avoid such a disaster.

"That was close."Shiro said,as Voltron then flew past the monster,luring it away from the village.

"We got him away from the Arusians,but we can't take him down."Pidge said.

"I got it."Lance said.

"Oh no."Naxon said.

"I'm going to power kick that orb thing."

"No,the last time you did that we fell!"Keith exclaimed.

"Stop living in the past."

Voltron then jumped in the air,as the blue lion tried to do a drop kick,as the orb made its way past said kick and straight to its face.

"Oh no."Lance said,as they were hit and fell on the ground.

"Lance,what did I say about showing off?"Naxon said.

"To not to."

"And besides,Allura wasn't even out here,unless you were showing off for Keith."

"Oh quiznak no."Keith said.

"Focus guys,Pidge fire lasers now!"Shiro ordered.

"Got it,fire!"Pidge said,as he prepared to fire,only for the shield to activate.

"Oops."

"No lasers,lasers!"

But before anything could be done,the monster came up and hit them,making them fall to the ground,as it called its orb toward itself.

"Every time we focus on that orb,we're blindsided by the monster."Hunk recapped.

"And everytime we focus on the monster,the orb hits us."

"So what do we do?"Lance asked.

"Orb!"

The orb then came up and hit Voltron again,making them fall to the ground.

"Shiro,we gotta move."Keith said,but received no reply from the black paladin.

"Shiro are you there,Shiro?"

"He must be having another one of his episodes."Naxon exclaimed.

In the black lion cockpit,Shiro looked at the monster,as he remembered a time back in the arena,when he was fighting Myzak.

"That sound.."He said.

"I recognize this monster from my time in Zarkon's prison,I know how to beat him!"

As the monster came up on Voltron,Shiro managed to get it out of the way.

"Listen,there's a loud sound when the orb returns to the base of the weapon,and every third time,that orb needs to charge up,that's the monsters weakest point,that's when we strike."

"Ok,so what do we do in the meantime?"Hunk asked.

"Defense."Naxon said.

"Hunk,Lance,plant your feet in the ground and make us a stone wall!"

The monster then sent its orb back towards the others.

"Pidge, we need that shield!"Shiro ordered.

"Somehow I think the lions knew."Naxon added.

Voltron then brought the shield up and blocked the hit,sending Voltron back a little.

"Stonewall guys!"Naxon reminded.

"That's one,two more to go!"

The monster then sent the orb back their way,as it hit them again.

"We can't take much more!"Hunk exclaimed.

"Last one,everybody brace for impact!"

The orb then hit them a third and final time,deactivating the shield in the process,the orb then made its way back to the base.

"Keith now!"Naxon said.

Keith then fired from the red lion's mouth and hit the monster dead on,but the smoke and dust cleared,it was still standing.

"It didn't work!"Pidge said.

"So now what?"Lance asked.

"Shiro,what else can you remember from your fight with Myzak?"Naxon asked.

"When I attacked him before I had a sword."

"Orb,Ord!"Hunk called out,as they were hit by the orb again.

"We can't take another shot like that!"Pidge said.

Suddenly,Keith started to get a strange feeling,as some sort of panel rose up from the control panel,that seems to be where his bayard went.

"Wait a second,guys I think my lion's trying to tell me something."He said.

"Well then listen to it."Naxon said.

"And hurry up,he's about ready for his third shot."Lance added.

The third shot then hit Voltron,sending it flying again,as the monster came up on them,Keith jabbed his bayard in the panel,activating it,as the red and green lion came together,and then spread out creating a sword and striking the monster in the process,as it landed on the ground,it sparked and then blew up,earning Voltron the victory.

"All,yeah we did it!"Everyone began to cheer.

"How did you do that?"Hunk asked Keith.

Keith simply looked at his bayard as he pulled it out.

"Wow."he said.

"Thanks red."

"NO!"Haggar said,as she felt the destruction of their.

"I'll make another,more powerful."

"That won't be necessary."Zarkon said.

"Sendak is alive on Arus,I've given him instructions for how to proceed."

"Can he be trusted?"

"I trained him and he has his mission,if he does fail,I already have a contingency in place."

Back on Arus,Sendak and another Galran walked up a hill.

"Zarkon has challenged us to rise from the mud and prove our worth."He said.

"We will not let him down."

"Sir,how are we going to take the castle with just the two of us and five damaged sentries?"The other galran asked.

"To defeat an enemy,you must know them."A voice from behind said.

The two looked behind them and saw the Enforcer coming up to them,as he had arrived with the monster.

"And there is no other weakness then the concern of others."

The three looked down at the Arusian village below.

In the castle of lions,Allura,Keith,Lance,Hunk,Coran,and Arianna were seeing the prisoners off.

"Good luck out there."Lance said.

"Thank you all for everything."The former prisoner said.

"We never dreamed we'd see our families again,but you gave us hope.

"You gave the universe hope."

Outside the castle of lions,Pidge was sitting on the bridge that led to the castle doorway,as Shiro and Naxon came out to join him.

"Pidge,there you are."Shiro said,as Naxon suddenly felt sick to his stomach and went to the other side.

"Why would you hurt my brother?"Pidge asked.

"You were friends."

"I did it to save him."

"What?"

"My memory of the event came back when we were fighting the monster."

(Flashback:"Your dad was being sent off with the weaker prisoners to a work camp,meanwhile Matt and I were forced to fight in the gladiator arena.

"Matt was going to fight first,but he was scared,we all were.")

"I'm not going to make it!"Matt said.

"I'll never see my family again."

"You can do this."Shiro said,trying to encourage the young Holt.

But as the sentry handed Matt his weapon,Shiro could see that Matt wasn't ready.

Acting quickly,Shiro ran up and grabbed the sword from the sentry.

"THIS IS MY FIGHT!"He exclaimed,as he slashed at Matt's leg.

"I WANT BLOOD!.

He then got on top of Matt yelling in his face like a mad man,but then showed a calm and compassionate look.

"Take care of your father."He said,as the sentries picked up Shiro and pushed him into the arena.

(End of flashback)

"You saved Him?"Pidge asked,tears swirling up in his eyes.

"You attacked him so they would choose you instead?"

Pidge then broke down,as he wrapped Shiro in a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry I doubted you,thank you,thank you so much!"

"I can tell you really miss them."Shiro said.

"They really miss you too,your brother and father would be proud of you Katie."

Pidge looked up shocked by the fact that Shiro knew 'Her' Secret.

"Don't worry."Shiro said.

"Your secret is safe with me."

Pidge then started wiping her eyes,happy that she could still trust the man she saw as another brother,and with Naxon,who had figured it out right off the bat.

Speaking of which,as Pidge and Shiro were having their moment,they suddenly heard the sound of someone throwing up,they turned around and saw that Naxon was bent over and looking over the edge of the bridge,throwing up.

"Wo,Naxon you ok?"Shiro asked.

"Yeah."Naxon said,between vomits.

"I don't think Coran's food agreed with me as much as I thought it would."

He then proceeded to throw up again,causing the two to jump up and help him.

(ALMOST EXACTLY A YEAR AFTER THE LAST UPDATE,DON'T WORRY,IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG NEXT TIME FOR THE NEXT UPDATE,UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	6. Announcement

(GREETINGS AND SALUTATIONS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,AND THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON.)

Due to time constraints on my part,I am ceasing production on "WHITE PALADIN:A STAR WARS STORY",and will be putting it up for adoption,if you love this story and wish to see it continue and are willing to take over as writer,please contact Gaberndon308 for info.

I may do my own story later on down the line,but for now I will go back to focusing on Bend-fore and Spidertitan,and other stories to follow later on down the line.

Thanks for reading this story,and give Gaberndon308 some support.

(UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,COURAGE,GODSPEED AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


End file.
